Remembering Your Past
by Dragonslayer234
Summary: What happens when Erza finds a boy who claims he has just escaped from a dark guild that was trying to kill him and that he can't remember anything from his past? She brings him back to Fairy Tail of course! Join Erin on his adventures as a Fairy Tail wizard, as he takes on every challenge thrown at him, in order to answer his one question: "Who am I?" Takes place after GMG
1. A New Beginning

**Hello, readers! This is my second attempt at writing this story. The first time I accidentally deleted the story but I felt that it was okay because I have much better ideas on how I could have started the story. So enjoy! **

**I do not own anything except for my OC's and other ideas. **

A boy ran through the forest, clutching a wound he had on his shoulder. _This hurts like hell_, he thought. But his attention wasn't on his injury. All of his focus was centered on trying to escape from the men chasing him. As he was about to check to see if they were still behind him a beam of magic whizzed past his head.

"I found him!" he heard one of the pursuers yell. "He's over here!"

The boy was getting tired of this. He had been running for what seemed like hours and he had already lost a lot of blood from his wound. He needed to find a place to hide and fast. Since it was dark it would be hard for the hunters to see him. The boy decided to hide up in the trees. He climbed as high as he could and sat on branch. A minute later his pursuers appeared below him, armed with magical staffs and swords.

"Where the hell did he go?" one of the men shouted.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere."

Just as they were about to start searching again a woman appeared out of nowhere. Immediately the boy could tell that this one was different from the rest. The attire she was wearing showed that she was probably a higher rank than the hunters. She wore white clothing and also a black robe with a strange mark on the back that looked like a trident with blood markings on the tips.

The boy also noticed a scar ran down over the women's left eye. The boy could also sense waves of very powerful dark magic coming off of her.

"There's no need to hunt the subject any longer," she said.

"But captain, with all due respect, he could go to the Magic Council and reveal all our plans."

"Trust me, he'll be dead before he reaches the nearest town thanks to that wound he received. And if he doesn't die, he won't reveal any information since we wiped his memory before he escaped."

It was true. The boy couldn't remember anything. All he could remember was his name, his skills in magic, and that he had woken up in a cell. He had managed to free himself but not without receiving a parting gift from one of the guards. One of the guards managed to cut him pretty deep with a sword. The boy grabbed his shoulder again, wincing in pain. His vision was starting to get blurry and he almost lost his balance on the branch he was standing on.

The man at the front of the group bowed towards the woman. "Yes, captain. My men and I will return headquarters at once."

"Actually lieutenant, just your men will be returning," the woman said as she brushed some hair out from her eyes.

"I-I don't understand," the man stammered. The boy could see the fear in the man's eyes.

"Just because we're letting the boy go doesn't mean there won't be punishment. After all he did escape under your watch." The captain raised her hand and a shot a beam of dark magic right through the man's heart. The boy began to tremble in fear of this woman. He couldn't believe what had just happened. And then just like that all of them disappeared. The boy jumped down from his branch. All he wanted was to get the hell out of there. He took one last look at the dead lieutenant and then walked away.

After walking for another hour, he staggered out of the forest and found himself next to a road. The boy could feel himself getting weaker as his breaths became slower and weaker. He felt his body collapse into the cold, white snow. He could see someone running towards him. He noticed that it was a girl with scarlet hair. She kept shaking him and yelling at him.

_Why won't this girl just let me sleep_, he thought. He was so tired. He just wanted the pain to go away. Then everything went dark.

….

The boy woke up to find himself lying in a bed. He looked around to see that he was in what looked like an infirmary. There were other beds in the room with white curtains around them. He pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at his shoulder to see that the wound had been bandaged. He heard the sound of a door opening and looked up to see the girl with scarlet hair walk in.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you're awake," she said closing the door. "You've been out for almost three days now."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Erza Scarlet," she said extending her hand. "What's your name?"

"Erin," he replied just staring at Erza's hand. Erza could see the worry in his eyes. She didn't know what had happened to him after she found Erin unconscious in the snow, but she did know that whatever happened had scared him.

She gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry. You don't have to be scared anymore. You're in a safe place now."

"And where exactly am I?"

"You're in Fairy Tail."

**6 months later**

The train rolled smoothly over the tracks as its whistle blew. Erin sat in one of the empty cars with hardly anyone in it. He looked out the window and stared at the green pastures passing by. Erin had just completed a mission where he had to take down a monster that was terrorizing a small town outside of Magnolia. The battle had drained a lot of his energy due to the monster being really strong. All Erin wanted to do right now was fall onto his bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

He closed his eyes to take a nap for the rest of the train ride. He immediately regretted the decision once he started dreaming.

_At first, all he could see was darkness. Suddenly everything became lit by fire. Erin's eyes widened as he saw Fairy Tail guild in ruins. Completely destroyed. _

_He saw all of his friends lying on the ground. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Mirajane. Everyone was dead. Motionless, their eyes blank with no life in them. Erin tried running away from the scene but his legs wouldn't move. His eyes then found the worst sight of all. _

_His best friend Erza, the girl who had found him, was dead. Her face was stained with her own blood and she had cuts and burns all over her body. It was then that Erin heard a strange noise. Something was roaring but it wasn't human. It sounded demonic. _

_He looked up to see a figure standing over the ruins of the guild. Erin's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the figure's eyes. They were like an animal's and they were blood red. The figure charged at Erin and attacked him. _

Erin woke up from his nightmare breathing heavily.

_Good, it was just a dream_, he thought. But he couldn't shake the feeling that the dream meant something. Erin shook his head and pushed the thought away. He didn't want to get caught up in something he didn't understand.

_It was just a dream. Forget about it._ Erin kept telling himself that throughout the rest of the train ride.

**Chapter End.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed and please give some R&R. Oh and also, Erin is 15 in this chapter, so he'll be 17 after the time skip in the next chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime this weekend or next week. **


	2. A Hero's Intro

**Hello, readers! Sorry to anyone who might have been looking forward to this chapter. I haven't updated in a while because I was really busy with school and had a major writer's block. I promise I will try to post more regularly though! Quick Note: This takes place after the GMG and will not follow the rest of the manga.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Only my OC.**

**Chapter 2**

Erin slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped off of the train. He pushed his black bangs out of his eyes and started walking to the guild. He needed to let Mirajane know that he had finished his mission.

He passed under the archway that led into Fairy Tail. Erin opened the door to the sounds of brawling and shouting that was always going on at Fairy Tail. He ducked as a chair flew past him as he walked towards the bar. He took a seat at the bar next to Macao who was having a conversation with Wakaba. As he took his seat, Mira walked up from behind the counter drying a mug.

"Hi, Erin!" she said in her cheerful manner. "How did the mission go?"

"It was easy." Erin replied laying his head on the counter. "The job description made it seem like they were a lot stronger than they actually were."

"Really? You seem pretty tired for it being so easy." She could see that Erin's eyes were tired, but there was something else too. She could also see what looked like worry in his eyes. _I wonder if something happened_, she wondered.

"I did take down the whole guild," Erin said. "They were weak but there were a lot them. There were times where it seemed like the fighting would never end."

The She-Devil nodded at this. "Well I'm glad you made it back safely. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks, Mira. But do you know if Erza is around? I wanted to talk to her about something."

"She went on a mission with Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Wendy. I don't she'll be back for a few days."

"Oh okay. That's fine. I'm not in a rush or anything." Erin said leaning back in his chair to stretch.

"Are you sure? I can give her call her on a communication lacrima if you want."

"No don't worry about it. It's not that important." Erin shrugged.

Mira shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. If you say so."

Erin nodded and yawned. "I think I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Ok, bye!" Mirajane waved at Erin as he walked out the door. He walked through the streets of Magnolia, observing all the people as he walked by. He waved to an old woman who was watering her plants and she smiled back.

He reached his house ten minutes later. Erin lived in a small house in the woods outside of Magnolia. He opened the door and dropped his bag next to his couch. It was small one bedroom, one bathroom, and one kitchen house. He slumped over to the fridge to see if there was anything to eat. He opened the fridge to find it almost empty.

_I'm gonna need to go grocery shopping later, _he thought. Erin closed the fridge and walked into his room. He flopped onto his bed, wanting to just sleep the rest of the day away. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over his body.

….

Erin woke up a few hours later. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. His eyes darted to his clock. It was only seven pm. _Man, I didn't know how tired I was, _he thought. Erin decided to go take a shower. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped down and threw his clothes into his hamper. He got into the shower, letting the warm water wash down against his skin. When he finished, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

In the mirror, he could see his black Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder. Erin was tall, had a muscular build, and had black hair similar to Gray's. He could also see the scar on his left shoulder from where the soldier had stabbed him from when Erin escaped. Memories of that night flashed through Erin's mind. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He could still remember eerie feeling he got from the woman when she killed her subordinate. She had done it so fast without hesitation, like the man was completely expendable. Erin had met some pretty nasty mages in all the dark guilds he had encountered during his missions but at least they looked out for each other.

_I will find her. And then I'll find out exactly what was going on that night_, Erin thought clenching his fist. He was determined the find the dark guild he had escaped from. Every time he came across a dark guild on his missions, he would interrogate the leader. Erin would ask the leader if he or she knew about a guild that had a trident with tips stained in blood as its guild mark. The answer was always the same: NO. Erin knew that it was going to be hard to find the guild but he didn't imagine it would be this difficult.

He figured at least one dark guild would have the information he needed. Erin sighed and decided he would go do his grocery shopping.

He put on some blue jeans and a white t-shirt and stepped out the door.

He walked down the streets that were lined with different kinds of shops. Erin bought some fruit and meat he would cook later on in the week. He noticed a tasty looking ramen shop and decided to get some to go for dinner. He licked his lips as he scanned over all the different choices of ramen dishes. He chose a pork ramen with a tangy soy sauce and asked the clerk to wrap some up for him. Once he was done with that, he decided to head back home.

When Erin was about to leave the marketplace, he suddenly heard some shouting from a nearby store. He rushed over and noticed an old man getting pushed to the ground by a shady looking guy. After that, the assailant ran off. Erin ran over and knelt next to the man.

"Are you okay, sir?" Erin asked.

"I'm okay, but that thief ran off with all of my money." The old man said standing up.

"Don't worry. I'll get it back for you." Erin handed his bags to the old man to hold and chased after the thief. Once the thief noticed he was being chased, he started shooting bolts of green magic at Erin.

Erin managed to dodge every blast without losing ground with the thief. When Erin was close enough, he jumped over the thief and landed in front of him. The thief jumped back surprised at what had just happened.

Erin narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Alright, buddy. Just give back the money you stole from that nice man and you won't have to wake up tomorrow with a splitting headache." Erin said cracking his knuckles.

"You think you can beat me punk?" the thief said placing his hands front of him. "You would be sadly mistake." He shot a large blast of magic at Erin.

Erin raised his left hand and Light magic circle appeared. "Shield of Light," he muttered. A dome of light surrounded Erin, deflecting the blast into the air.

The thief sweatdropped. "So you can use Light magic. So what?" He began to raise his fist. "Let's see how you handle this. Magic Tremor!" The man hit the ground with his fist and a magic circle appeared below Erin.

A pillar of magic shot up from the circle and engulfed Erin.

"Not so tough now are ya?" The man said. "Kid never stood a chan-." The man stopped talking when he felt a hand wrap around his leg. He looked down and saw hand coming of his shadow.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled.

"It's called Shadow Magic." Erin suddenly lifted himself up from the man's shadow like he was getting out of a pool. "One thing I can do with it is entering a person's shadow and using it to my advantage."

"You can use two types of magic?" the man asked sweatdropping.

"Correct." Erin smirked and punched the man in the face. The man flew to the ground with a thud. He had been knocked out cold. Erin rummaged through the man's coat and found the money that had been stolen.

Erin found the old man and exchanged the money for his groceries.

"Thank you, young man." The old man said. "You can have anything you want in my store as a reward."

"That's not necessary, sir." Erin replied shaking his head. "I was just trying to help."

Erin waved at the old man as he walked back to his house. He opened the door and turned on a light.

"SURPRISE!"

Erin jumped at the sound of someone's voice and he swung out his fist. His punch connected with the person's face and was sent flying into the wall.

_Oh shit_, Erin thought. The person he had just hit was Erza and she did not look happy.

**Chapter End**

**Please follow/fav and review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Only my OC's. **

**Chapter 3**

"Oh crap!" Erin exclaimed waving his arms. "Erza I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Erin stepped back as Erza requiped a sword into her hand and pointed it at his neck. "I finish my mission early and come back to surprise you for your birthday and this is the thanks I get?!"

Erin sweatdropped. "I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't know it was you!" Erza was one of the scariest people Erin knew. The only time he had ever seen her this mad was when Natsu ruined her slice of strawberry cake. Erin always shuddered when he thought back to that time.

"Wait it's my birthday?" he asked.

"Of course!" Erza replied lowering her sword. "How do you forget your own birthday?"

"I've had a really long day. Cut me some slack." Out of the few things that Erin could remember from his past, his birthday was one of them. "So if it's my birthday, why didn't the guild throw any type of party?"

"Because I told them to wait until I got back. I wanted to help in the preparations since it's your first birthday at the guild."

"Wow thanks, Erza." Erin replied smiling. "Although I have to point out that it might have been poor decision making on your part to take a job on my birthday if you wanted to help out with the party."

Erin regretted saying that immediately. Erza hit him on the top of his head that gave him a headache that felt like it would last for weeks. Erin fell to the ground in a curled-up position with his hands on his head.

"I had to go on this mission you idiot. I promised Lucy that I would help her get some rent money for this month."

"Well jeez, Erza, how was I supposed to know that?" Erza simply crossed her arms and turned her back to him. Erin groaned in annoyance. "Look, I'm sorry for hitting you and being rude. It was nice of you to come by and I shouldn't be angry with you."

The scarlet-haired mage sighed and turned around. "I accept your apology," she said with a smile. She held out her hand to Erin to help him up. Erin took her hand and was pulled back to his feet. "I have to say though; your reflexes have improved greatly in the past month."

"Thanks," Erin said sitting down at his little dining table. "So how did your mission go?"

"It went much better than we expected." She said sitting down with him. "We even got a little bonus for saving the mayor of the town who had been kidnapped by the bandits during the mission."

"That's awesome!" Erin exclaimed. "Wish I could have gotten some kind of bonus from my mission." Erin pouted and rested his chin on his hand.

Erza frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Does that mean you didn't find out any new information on that dark guild?"

"No, it was just another dead end." Erin sighed. "It just doesn't make any sense. Why doesn't anyone know about the dark guild?"

Erza put her hand on Erin's arm and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure something will turn up eventually. You're going to find them and you're going to get your memories back." That warm smile of hers always made Erin feel better. It really did make it seem like everything would be okay.

"Thanks, Erza. So do I get a present?"

Erza chuckled a little. "That will have to wait until your party."

"And that is when?"

"In a couple of days probably."

The two wizards continued to talk for a couple of hours. Erza eventually left and left Erin alone in his house with his thoughts. He looked at the clock and was amazed at what time it was. He decided that it was time for him to go to bed. Erin walked into his room and changed into his pajamas.

He climbed into bed and closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to wash over him again.

…

_Erin opened his eyes to find himself standing in a field. He could feel the wind blowing against his skin as he walked through the green pasture. He didn't know where he was going but he still felt like there was something he needed to do. He continued to walk for a little while longer until he came across a strange site. It was a mansion surrounded by torches. The mansion was enclosed in an area surrounded by trees. Erin looked closely and saw that there was something above the entrance to the mansion. _

_There was a sign above the door that said "Contra." _

"_What does that mean?" Erin thought. Suddenly everything was gone. There was nothing but darkness. _

_A light suddenly appeared in front of Erin. He had to shield his eyes that it was so bright. The light began to dim and Erin could see a young woman walking towards him. She had long, pale blonde hair with light green eyes. She wore a pink dress but no shoes. Erin could feel a warm and familiar presence coming off of the woman. _

"_Who are you?" Erin asked lowering his hand. _

"_My name is Mavis. I am the first guild master of Fairy Tail."_

_Erin's eyes widened in surprise. "Were you the one who showed me that mansion?"_

"_Yes." Mavis said simply. _

"_Okay, so why did you do that?"_

_Mavis smiled. "To help you find your path." The young woman started to fade away. _

"_Wait!" Erin yelled as the dream started to fade away. "What does that mean?"_

…

Erin opened his eyes to see the first rays of sunlight coming in through the window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got out of bed and went to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small notebook.

Erin opened it to the first page and wrote the word "Contra." He took a deep breath and set the notebook on the desk.

_Find my path, _he thought. Erin looked out his windows at all the trees that surrounded his house. _I should talk to Master about this. He'll probably know what Mavis was talking about._

**Chapter End.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry these chapters have been short; I promise they will get longer. Please review, fav, or follow! **


	4. Frustration

**Hello readers! Real quick, I want to clarify something about the relationship between Erin and Erza. It is not a pairing. It is more like a brother and sister type relationship. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Only my OC's. **

The early morning rays of the sun shone on Erin's face as he walked through the streets of Magnolia. He was heading to the guild hall so that he could talk to Master Makarov about the dreams he had been having. He needed to find out what the dreams meant. The "Contra" house he saw in his last dream could hold the keys to his past.

Erin opened the doors to the guild hall and for once didn't have to dodge any thrown chairs or getting hit in the face by someone who wanted to fight. _This is so peaceful without all the fighting_, Erin thought.

He saw Mirajane setting up the chairs at the tables. "Morning, Mira," he said walking up to her.

"Good morning, Erin," she replied in that cheerful manner of hers. "You're here early today."

"Thought I should get an early start today," Erin said stretching his arms. "Is Master Makorov here?"

"No sorry. He left for a Guild Masters Conference earlier."

Erin sighed and rubbed his head in annoyance. "Alright. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"He should be back tomorrow afternoon. At the latest the next morning."

"Okay thanks, Mira." Erin decided to go to the library to see if he could find any books that would have information on Contra.

He opened the door next to the bar that led into the library. Erin was amazed at all the books that lined the shelves. Rows upon rows of books towered over Erin. He had never seen so many books in one place.

_Where the hell am I going to start_, Erin thought. He looked around and found a couple of books on famous buildings. He sat at a table and began to read. After a few hours of shifting through hundreds of different books, Erin wasn't able to find a single thing.

The only things that were related to the word Contra were illegal magic items, illegal acts of magic, etc. Erin groaned in frustration and leaned back in his chair.

"What are you so grumpy about?" Erin turned around to see Gajeel walking up with his Exceed partner Pantherlily flying by his shoulder.

"Hey, Gajeel," Erin replied. "What are you doing down here? You're the last person I would expect to come in here."

Gajeel frowned at the comment. "Mira wanted me to check on you. She says you've been in here for a while."

"Thanks for the concern but I'm doing fine." Erin turned back to his book and resumed flipping through pages. He was really irritated right now and just wanted to be left alone. He could tell that Gajeel was still standing there. It was like he could feel the Dragon Slayer's eyes staring at him like daggers. "Don't you have anything better to do than just standing there?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out kid. You've always had this weird smell coming off of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is I don't like it. I always feel like I have to be on guard when I'm around you."

Erin stood up and turned towards Gajeel. "So you think I'm gonna turn on everyone or something? Or is it that you just don't like me? That wouldn't come as a surprise since you don't seem to care for anyone except Pantherlily."

Gajeel shot out his arm and grabbed Erin by the collar of his shirt. "Watch yourself, Erin. I know I might not be the most likable guy in Fairy Tail, but that does not mean I don't care for anyone. In fact, I would say it's the other way around since the only person you hang out with is Erza."

The two mages stared each other down with anger in their eyes. Pantherlily sweatdropped at the sight. He could tell one of them was just waiting for the other to throw the first punch.

"Gajeel calm down," Pantherlily said. "This isn't something you should be fighting over."

"Better listen to the cat, Gajeel. You wouldn't come out of it looking too good."

Gajeel began to raise his fist but it was suddenly grabbed by someone. Gajeel turned around to see it was Levy who had stopped him.

"You really should listen to Pantherlily, Gajeel. The same goes for you Erin." The Iron Dragon Slayer immediately let go of Erin, who fell on the ground.

"Don't think you can start telling me what to do, Shrimp."

Levy just continued to stare at Gajeel with a demanding look on her face. "Alright fine!" Gajeel said lifting his hands up in annoyance and stomped off with Pantherlily right by his side.

Erin just sat their dumbfounded. He had never seen Gajeel back down like that.

"Need a hand." Erin looked up at Levy who had extended her hand towards him. He took her hand and was lifted back up to his feet.

"Thanks, but I could have handled that."

"Probably, but there's no need for unwanted fighting."

"I know, he just gets on my nerves sometimes." Levy giggled at the comment.

"He's like that with everyone. Always has been." Levy paused for a moment and smiled. "I know on the outside Gajeel can seem like a complete jackass, but on the inside he really does care for each and every one of us."

Erin was told about Gajeel's past at Phantom Lord and all the fighting that took place when they were hired to take Lucy back to her father. Erin was surprised that Gajeel had joined Fairy Tail and was even more surprised that Fairy Tail welcomed him. But then he continued to learn more about the Iron Dragon Slayer and how he had changed after joining the guild. He had mended relationships with everyone, especially Levy, who everyone could tell she had a crush on him.

"Yeah I guess I went a little overboard," Erin said rubbing the back of his head.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm pretty sure everyone in the guild has gone overboard with Gajeel at least once. Especially Natsu."

"Yeah, no kidding." Erin began putting the books back on the shelves.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what are you trying to find in all those books?" Levy asked.

"I was trying to find some information on a building called Contra. I've gone through dozens of architecture books and history books, but I haven't come up with anything."

"Wait you're looking for Contra?"

Erin's head shot up. "Yeah, you know what it is?"

"I know of the building, but don't really know anything about it. And by the way you're not going to find anything about it in those books. Or any book, document, or manuscript for that matter."

"Why's that?"

"Well according to the Magic Counsel, Contra never existed."

**Chapter End**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Remember to fav/follow and review. Hopefully will have the next chapter up soon. **


	5. Brawling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just my OCs**

**Chapter 5**

Levy's words echoed in the book-filled room. Erin was having trouble understanding what he had just heard.

"Wait, what do you mean the Counsel doesn't recognize that it exists? Did something happen to it?"

"I'm honestly not sure what happened," Levy replied. "All I know is that Contra was a super evil guild about ten years ago. They mostly took on jobs like assassinations or illegal smuggling of goods. But one day they just disappeared. The Counsel made sure to exterminate any known trace of the guild."

"How can a whole guild disappear like that?"

"I'm not sure. I am sure that the Council had something to do with it, but they never said anything about it."

"Do you think the Master would know?"

"Yes he would." Erin's face lit up with hope. "But he can't tell you."

And then that hope was replaced with more annoyance. "Why not?"

"The Magic Council forbade all guild masters from leaking information about Contra."

"So how do you know about Contra?"

"I actually read something about them in a newspaper the day before the Counsel extinguished any trace of Contra."

Erin closed his eyes and thought for a minute. Something wasn't right about the situation. There were a lot of horrible dark guilds out there, but even the super bad ones like the Oracion Seis were just sent to prison. So what did Contra do to just be erased from history?

"Can I ask you something, Erin?" He opened his eyes to see Levy with a curios look in her eyes.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why are you looking for Contra? And how do you know about it?"

Erin was about to open his mouth but hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should tell Levy or not. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just wasn't sure if he should go telling people about.

Levy could tell the Erin was hesitating about telling her. She smiled at him and said, "It's fine if you don't want to tell me. We all have our secrets."

Erin let out a small sigh and smiled back. "Thanks. It's kind of a personal matter."

"Okay, but let me give you some advice. Be careful about your search for Contra. You're trying to find something that was covered up by the Council. They obviously don't want anyone to know about it, so if they find out what you're doing they will try to stop you by whatever means necessary."

"Right." Erin nodded. "Thanks for all the help Levy." Erin was a little disappointed that he wasn't able to figure out why he saw Contra in a dream, but he was able to find out something about it. Unfortunately, it only raised more questions and it made the situation more dangerous due to the involvement of the Council.

Erin left the library and walked back into the main hall of the guild only to be welcomed by absolute chaos. Natsu and Gray were obviously fighting over something stupid and Elfman was yelling at them because they were being unmanly about it. And then Natsu and Gray both hit Elfman, telling him to stay out of it.

Gajeel was butting heads with Laxus over something, Max and Warren were arguing about something. Everyone was in pandemonium.

Erin looked over at the bar and saw Happy and Pantherlily sitting on the counter chatting about something. Erin walked over to the two Exceeds to see what was going on.

Pantherlily looked up to see Erin walking over. "Have you cooled off, Erin?"

"Yeah, but I can see Gajeel hasn't," Erin replied pointing over his shoulder at Gajeel. "Why is everyone fighting more than usual?"

"It's probably cause Erza and Mira aren't here to calm everything down," Happy said. "Most of the girls went out somewhere earlier."

"Well they better get back soon before they destroy the whole guild hall." Erin scanned the room to see most of the furniture had been destroyed along with a couple of pillars.

"Aye, they could at least fight outside."

Out of the corner of his eye, Erin saw a blast of fire shooting towards him. Erin raised his hand just in time to create a Light Barrier to block the fire.

"Watch where you're throwing that, Natsu!" Erin yelled.

"It's not my fault," Natsu responded. "This pervert keeps dodging all my attacks!"

"Who ya calling a pervert, flamebrain." Gray lunged at Natsu who sidestepped and put Gray into a headlock.

Erin decided to let the two continue bickering at each other. He didn't want to get involved in any fighting because not only Erza, but also Mira would be extremely angry and he did not want that. It would be much more fun to watch the others get punished instead.

"C'mon, Erin!" Natsu yelled. "Join the fun!"

"No thanks, I'm good." Erin replied. "You two look like you're having enough fun without me."

Erin turned his attention back to the Exceeds. "So Mira didn't think to leave anyone in charge?"

"Aye she did," Happy replied.

"Who did she leave in charge then?"

"Cana, but she's passed out drunk behind the counter."

Erin looked over the counter to see Cana sleeping on the floor, cuddling with her barrel of booze like it was a teddy bear. "That was a great idea."

Gray got out of Natsu's headlock and prepared to use his Ice Make magic, but was knocked down by Gajeel who had been thrown by Laxus. Laxus went to back to his table where the Thunder God Tribe was at. He sat down with a pissed off expression.

Erin was glad Laxus didn't want to fight. He would have just added more to destruction that was already being done. Elfman was fighting now and he had Natsu in a massive bear hug. Natsu wriggled free of the hold and threw Elfman at Gajeel who had just gotten off of Gray.

The three lay in pile of punching, kicking, and shouting. Natsu jumped in the air and joined the pile, pile driving into Gray. It was a good thing that all of them could take these hits or else they would be seriously injured.

While the mages continued to fight, Erin thought back to what he was going to say to Makarov. It was kinda hard to bring up in a conversation that Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail, had come to him in a dream telling him to look for something that wasn't supposed to exist. Then there was the problem of Makarov not being able to tell him anything about Contra.

_This sucks_, he thought. Erin pushed his bangs out from his eyes. If Makarov couldn't tell him anything he was going to have to find someone who could.

Suddenly, Erin heard the sound of the door being opened. He looked up thinking that it was the girls returning, but instead he saw a man in a long black coat that look torn all over. He also had shoulder-length red hair and a red beard to match his hair.

Everyone in the guild froze when the man walked him. Natsu and the others had stopped fighting and the room became quiet.

"Oh, you're back." Erin looked to his left to see that Cana had woken up from her nap and was now sitting on the counter.

"Gildarts!" Natsu yelled. He jumped towards the muscular man with his fists on fire. Gildarts simply raised his fist and punched Natsu in the face. Natsu was thrown back into a pillar with a dazed look on his face.

"Geez, Natsu. Is that the only way you know how to greet people?" Gildarts said lowering his fist.

Erin was stunned. This man had just knocked out Natsu with one punch and it didn't even look like he had hit him that hard.

_Who is this guy, _he thought.

**Chapter End**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Remember to fav/follow. And please review or pm me. I would love to know what you think of the story or what might need improving. ** **Thanks!**


	6. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just my OCs. **

**Chapter 6**

Erin was surprised to see how excited the Fair Tail wizards were to see Gildarts. Everyone was cheering and running up to him and asking him about where he went. Erin was still shocked by how powerful the man was. He could feel the immense amount of magical power that was coming from Gildarts.

Erin snapped back into reality once he saw Gildarts walking in his direction. He thought the red head was coming up to talk to him but instead, to Erin's surprise, hugged Cana.

"I've missed you so much, Cana!" Gildarts said.

"Yeah yeah, I've missed you too Dad," Cana replied. "Now can you get off of me?"

Erin became even more confused after hearing this. "Wait, this guy is your dad?" Erin asked pointing at Gildarts. "And also, who is he?"

Gildarts looked over towards Erin. "Well, kid my name is Gildarts," he said with a grin on his face. "But I don't think I've ever met you. Are you the newest addition to the guild?"

"Yes," Erin replied. "My name is Erin. I joined about six months ago."

"Glad to have you here, Erin." Gildarts paused to shake Erin's hand. "I'm surprised they haven't told you about me."

"Why's that?"

"Because he's the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail." Erin looked over to see Natsu had recovered from his beating and was now standing next to Gray.

"Seriously?" Erin said with a surprised look on his face. "I always figured Laxus was the strongest in the guild."

"I'm definitely one of the strongest in this guild," Laxus said, "but if I were to fight Gildarts, I'd probably get my ass kicked."

Erin was impressed. He thought he had met all of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail. He would never have guessed that there was someone else in the guild that was stronger than the three S-Class wizards.

Natsu definitely looked the most excited that Gildarts had returned. The Dragon Slayer kept trying to challenge Gildarts to a fight but he was either answered with no or he was knocked into another wall. Erin was actually a little disappointed by that though. If Gildarts was as strong as everyone said he was, then Erin really wanted to see what this guy could. Plus, it was always a good laugh to see Natsu be used as a punching bag.

"I'll be heading home now," Gildarts said. But instead of using the door, he just simply broke down a wall with his magic and walked right through it. Erin stared at the hole in the wall with his mouth open.

_Jeez is this guy as stupid as he is strong?_

After Gildarts left, everyone started to settle down. Except for Natsu who was even more pumped than before. He started challenging everyone and the only one who accepted was Gajeel (of course).

Erin watched the two Dragon Slayers duke it out, just waiting for them to break even more stuff.

"Don't you think you stop them before they cause any more damage?" he asked Cana.

"Nah, I'm just going let Mira or Erza handle it." Cana said before taking a huge sip of her booze.

As if on cue, Erza and the other girls returned from their errands. Erza's eyes scanned the room, looking at all the broken furniture. Her eyes landed on Natsu and Gajeel who had frozen in place. Anger started radiating from her in waves. Natsu suddenly got up and tried running for the nearest exit with a look of sheer terror on his face. He didn't even get close to the exit. Erza had requiped a sword into her hand and threw it at Natsu. The sword hit his jacket and it pinned him to a wall.

Erza frowned at Natsu. "Would you like to explain to me why our guild hall is a total mess?" she asked him.

Natsu sweatdropped. "Ha ha, well you see Erza…" Natsu trailed off trying to come up with an excuse to save his skin.

"Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman were fighting a lot and they destroyed a lot of the furniture," Cana said

"You sold us out, Cana?!" Natsu yelled.

"It's not like it wasn't obvious or anything."

By this time, Gray and Elfman tried to escape but were blocked by Mira. She looked at them with a pissed off expression. That was never a look you wanted from the She-Devil.

"Laxus was fighting too!" Gray pointed at Laxus who was just sitting there calmly.

"For like five seconds," Laxus said. "Besides I didn't even destroy anything. I just threw Gajeel at Natsu."

"Besides not everything was our fault." Natsu pointed to the giant hole in the wall. "Gildarts did that."

"When did Gildarts return?"

"Ten minutes ago, I think."

"I'll have to pay him a visit later than." Erza turned to Laxus. "You're off the hook. Your excuse seems justifiable enough."

"WHAT!"

"As for the rest of you, I will let the master decide your punishment. Until then you are to pay for replacements for everything you broke."

All the guys sweatdropped. Erin chuckled at the thought of what the Makarov's punishment would be.

**Chapter End**

**Thanks for reading! Please follow/fav or review!**


	7. The Leviathan Stone

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks to everyone who has either followed or fav my story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just my OCs. **

After Natsu and the others left to go and replace everything they broke, Erin decided that he should go on a job.

_If Master Makarov wasn't going to be back until tomorrow then I might as well do something to keep myself occupied. _

Erin went over to the board to see what jobs were available. He looked at all the jobs posted and decided to take a one that was easy.

"Hey, Erin. Looking for a job?" Erin turned around to see that Lucy was standing next to him, with her hands behind her back.

"Sup, Lucy." Erin replied. "Why? You want to join me to get some rent money or something?"

Lucy chuckled a little. "No not this time. I got enough jewel on my last job to pay for rent this month. What kind of job are you looking for?"

"Something easy. I'm not really up for taking a big mission." Erin's eyes landed on a job request. He took down the request as his eyes scanned over the document. It asked for the wizard to take back a magical item stolen from a thief. Lucy looked over Erin's shoulder to get a better look at the job.

"That seems simple enough."

"Yeah it does." Erin muttered. He paused for a moment. A picture of the item was shown on the paper. It was a small black sphere that had what looked like mist swirling around inside the sphere.

"Have you ever seen something like this, Lucy?" Erin asked pointing to the object.

Lucy paused for a moment as she pondered over the question. "Nope, can't say I have. I wonder what it is."

Erin moved his finger a name listed under the picture. "Looks like it called the Leviathan Stone. That's a weird name."

"Yeah it is. I feel like I've heard of the name Leviathan from somewhere before. I'm not sure where though?"

Erin stood up and began walking over to the bar counter. "I'll let you know if I find out anything about it."

"Okay. See ya later!"

Erin handed request over to Mira

"Hey, Mira; I'm gonna take this job," he said.

Mira stamped the paper and gave it back to Erin. "Okay. Good luck!"

As Erin left the guild, he looked down at the paper and noticed that the person who posted the request lived in Magnolia.

...

He arrived at the person's house later. The house was made of red bricks and had two front windows that looked out across the street. Erin knocked on the door.

A short, old man wearing brown pants, a sweater vest, and glasses opened the door. "Can I help you with something, young man?"

Erin held out his hand to the old man. "Hello, sir. I'm the Fairy Tail wizard who accepted your job request."

The old man shook Erin's hand. "Ah yes, I've been expecting you. Why don't you come inside and I'll explain what's going on." He motioned for Erin to come inside.

Erin followed the man into the house. He looked around to see that the old man didn't seem to care much for decoration. There were no pictures hanging on the wall, no collectables were displayed on the table or counters. It seemed like the house was just the living room with a fireplace, two cushioned chairs, and one wooden table.

"So what's your name, kid?" the old man asked.

"I'm Erin and you are?"

"The name's Rakim Bishop." Rakim sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for Erin to do the same. "I'm guessing that you have a few questions about the item that was stolen from me."

"Yes, I do. First, what exactly is the Leviathan Stone?"

Rakim paused for a moment and closed his eyes. Erin sat there silently waiting for his answer. He looked over the man, trying to get a read on him. But there was nothing. Rakim seemed expressionless.

Rakim opened his eyes and began to speak. "The Leviathan Stone is a special memento that has been in my family for generations. It was crafted by my many great grandfathers who was a wizard. My grandfather gave it to my father and then my father gave it to me. The stone itself is very valuable, hence why it was stolen."

"So where does the name, Leviathan, come from?"

"The name of the stone may sound mystical and extravagant, but it was actually named after my many great grandfathers' pet fish."

Erin sweatdropped. He was expecting the item to be some kind of powerful stone or something like that. Not something that was named after a fish. "Do you know who might have taken your stone?"

"No I don't. When the man broke into my house he was wearing a mask so I couldn't see his face." The old man lowered his eyes to the floor, thinking back to that night.

"Well, was there anything that stood out about the guy?"

"Let me think." Rakim thought for a moment. "He wore a black cloak and like I said he had mask on but he might have gotten rid of that." The old man paused as he tried to remember anything about the thief.

_If this guy can't remember anything, then I'm gonna have a tough time finding the thief_.

"Wait! I just remembered something. The man had a strange mark on the back of his cloak. I think it was a trident with red tips."

Erin felt like his heart had just skipped a beat. His body went rigid and he lowered his head. His bangs covered his eyes, which were filled with a variety of emotions. Anger, confusion, relief, hate. Erin slowly got out of his chair and walked towards the door.

"Are you okay, young man?" Rakim asked with a worried look.

Erin opened the door and looked back at the old man. "Don't worry. I'll get your stone back. And thank you for the information." With that Erin walked out the door.

As he walked down the street, Erin's mind was racing with questions. _What the hell do those stupid trident people want? Why would they steal some stupid rock? _Erin shook his head in frustration. There was one thing he was sure about though. After 6 months of searching, he finally had a chance to find out who these people were. And he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers.

…

Unknown to Erin, there was a man watching him from the roof of a nearby building. The man was wearing a cloak with a hood that covered his face. He smirked and chuckled to himself.

"Things just got really interesting."

**Chapter End**

**Hope you enjoyed! I'd like to know what you guys think of the story so far, so please review if you can. Also if you have any questions about the story, feel free to PM me. Thanks for reading!**


	8. The Hooded Man

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Just my OC's. **

Erin walked into a bar that was in a more shady part of Magnolia. Everyone in the bar looked at Erin as he walked towards the counter. He took a seat next to a big muscular guy who growled at the young wizard.

"What can I get ya, kid?" the bartender asked.

"I didn't come here for a drink," Erin muttered. "I just have a few questions I want to ask you."

The bartender smirked at Erin. "Asking questions around here come with a price." He held out his hand, rubbing his fingers together. Erin sighed and dropped a few coins into the man's hand.

"Perfect!" The man put the money in his pocket and started to dry mugs. "So what is it you want to know?"

"I want to know if you've come across a guy wearing a cloak with a trident on the back."

The man flinched at the mention of the trident and sweatdropped a little.

"Sorry, kid. A lot of weird guys come in here every day, but that ain't one of them."

Erin narrowed his eyes. He could tell the man was lying.

"Look, I'm in a hurry here. So just tell me what you know and there doesn't have to be any trouble."

"I told you I don't know anything." People started looking their way. Many of them had gotten up from their seats and had now surrounded Erin.

Erin's eyes flicked back and forth at the men around him. The bartender crossed his arms. "You're right. There doesn't have to be any trouble. So I suggest you leave; _Now._"

"I'm not going anywhere until you've answered my question."

"I guess we have a problem then." The bartender waved his hands towards his customers.

One man that was standing behind Erin swung his fist down at him. Erin spun around and grabbed the man's arm. He punched the man's face and sent him flying into a table. Everyone else began to swarm the Light and Dark wizard. Erin snapped his fingers and all the lights in the pub went out.

Everyone stopped abruptly.

"What hell happened?!"

"Where is that punk?!"

"Somebody turn the lights back on!"

The shouting was cut off with screams of pain and the sounds of tables breaking. The bartender couldn't see what was happening but he could make a good enough guess. He tried finding his way out of the bar but he stopped when a bright light shone directly in his face. He couldn't see anything because the light was so bright. Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed back against the wall by something. He looked down to see that spikes of light had stuck him to the wall.

"So are you ready to answer my questions now?" Erin asked. He turned the lights back on in the room and the bartender's eyes widened as he saw that everyone had been beaten by this young man.

"Fine! What is it you want?"

Erin stepped up to the man and said, "I just want you tell me what you know about the trident man."

"Okay, okay." The bartender stammered nervously. "I've seen him come in here a couple of times in the past few days. But he just acted like any other customer! He would come in, buy a drink, and then leave."

Erin could tell the man wasn't telling the whole story. He encased his right fist in dark magic and punched the wall next to the man's head. "Tell me the whole truth. Or you're going to end up like your friends over there."

"I-I think he said something about looking for something called the Lithium Stone."

"The Leviathan Stone."

"Yeah that. Anyway, he asked me where he could find it and I told him I heard a rumor about an old man that might have it."

"Did he say why he was looking for it?"

"No. He only said that if I were to reveal this information to anyone, he would kill me."

Erin lowered his fist and removed the Light Spikes. The bartender dropped to the floor with a thud. "Do you think you could help me out?"

The Light and Dark wizard turned the man. "Why would I do that?"

"Because if you're looking for this guy, you probably want to catch him right? If so, maybe you could protect me in some kind of way."

Erin was about to say no, but then he thought back to the night he was hunted down. He remembered how the woman had killed her subordinate as punishment. _That guy probably did worse things than this idiot over here, but that didn't mean he had to die_.

"Yeah, I'll make sure he doesn't kill you in anyway, or anybody else for that matter."

"Thank you."

Erin nodded at the man. He didn't want there to be any unnecessary bloodshed.

"Are you sure you can keep that promise?" Erin spun around to see a man in cloak standing in the doorway. He raised his hand to form a magic circle.

Erin reacted quickly enough to stop the man by shooting a Light Beam at him. Before the beam hit him though, the man disappeared. He reappeared right behind the bartender and snapped his neck.

"Bastard!" Erin charged at the man, his left hand blazing with light magic and his right hand with dark magic. He swung his fist, but the man blocked it. He punched Erin in the chest and he was sent flying through the wall, landing in the street.

He coughed as he tried to steady his breathing. He hadn't expected the man to be that strong with just one punch. People had started panicking and were now running in different directions down the street.

The man walked out of the building laughing. "Are you really this weak? I expected you to be much stronger than this."

Erin clapped his hands, creating a light magic circle. "I'm just getting started!" He drew his hands apart and raised them towards the sky. "Dazzling Burst!" Bursts of light shot out into the sky. They then dropped down, targeting the hooded man.

Upon impact, the ground around him exploded.

_Did I get him?_

The smoke cleared, but the man wasn't there. Erin looked around, preparing for an attack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man was charging at Erin with his fist aimed for his face.

He sidestepped, narrowly dodging the attack. When the man's fist went past Erin's head, he opened up his hand. Erin tensed his body, knowing that something was about to happen.

"Sound Slicer."

Erin's ears felt like they were going to burst. All he could hear was a loud screeching noise.

_He's a Sound Wizard!_

The man smirked and kicked Erin in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

The Fairy Tail wizard looked up to see that the man was saying something but he couldn't make out what it was. Erin knew he had to get away from the guy so that he could regroup and think of a plan. He raised his hands to cast a spell, but he was kicked back into a wall.

_How am I getting beat so easily by this guy? He isn't that strong. _

He was right. The man was stronger than he looked, but Erin had gone up against tougher opponents. Erin could still hear the ringing noise in his ears. He could feel blood trickling down the side of his face from his ears. Erin tried to stand up, but his legs kept wobbling.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Erin yelled.

The man raised his hand again like he had before. "It's called Sound Slicer. Most Sound Magic attacks are used to block an opponent's hearing. My attack is a little different though. It does do that, but it also sends multiple vibrations throughout your body that weaken your movements."

_So that means I'm gonna have to use long range attacks. _

Erin tried to stand up again but it was to no avail. He could feel the vibrations rattling his bones.

"It's pointless to try and fight back, Erin."

Erin widened his eyes. "How do you know my name?"

The man cracked his knuckles and smirked. "You're an escaped lab rat that should have died a long time ago. I should have figured Miranda would screw up."

_Miranda… That must have been the woman who was hunting me ._

"And now, I'm gonna make sure you stay dead this time."

**Chapter End. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm on Spring Break right now, so I'll try and get another chapter posted soon. **


	9. Light and Darkness vs Sound

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Just my OC's.**

**Natsu POV**

"This sucks!" Natsu and the others who were fighting earlier were out buying the furniture that they needed to replace after being destroyed. "We fight almost every day and Gramps wouldn't punish us like this."

"Shut up, Flamebrain!" Gray snapped. "It's your fault that we have to do this anyway."

"How is it my fault!?"

"You were the first one to start fighting."

Elfman, who was walking behind them, was starting to get irritated with two of the bickering. "Would both of you shut up? A real man takes his punishment without question!"

"It's not my fault Natsu can't go five seconds without punching someone."

Natsu was about to reply back but he started covering his and his face was cringing with pain. There was a sharp, ringing sound resonating in his ears.

"Natsu, you okay man?" Gray asked.

"You guys don't hear that?" Natsu asked looking at Gray and Elfman. The two of them shook their heads.

"Apparently he does though." Gray nodded towards Gajeel who was in the same state as Natsu.

"What the hell is that?" the Iron Dragon Slayer muttered. "It's like a whistle just keeps blowing in my ears."

After a few moments, the ringing stopped. Natsu uncovered his ears with a dazed look on his face.

"You hear that, Salamander?" Gajeel had uncovered his ears as well. He had a cautious look on his face, like he was expecting someone to attack them

"Of course I did." Natsu replied. "Where was it coming from?"

As if to answer his question, an explosion went off in the distance. The four wizards turned their heads in the direction of the explosion.

"There's your answer." Gray said.

**Erin POV**

"I'm gonna make sure you stay dead this time."

Erin sweatdropped. He needed to think fast or else this guy would kill him.

"Sound Slicer!" Erin looked up to see the sound waves shooting towards him. He created a Light Shield just in time but if broke just seconds after the waves made contact. The force of the impact caused Erin to stagger back a little.

_C'mon think! I have to do something to buy myself some time. Now think! Wait a minute…_ Erin felt like a light bulb had gone off in his head. The wizard clapped his hands together, creating a dark magic circle. He closed his eyes and focused his magic around his body. Waves of dark magic began swirling around Erin.

"What the hell is he up to?" the Sound Wizard murmured.

"Shadow Lance!" A black lance shot towards the masked man. The man was about to dodge it but the lance staggered in the air and hit the ground below the man's feet.

"How do you expect to win if you can't even aim your own attacks?" the man laughed.

"Never said I was aiming for you!"

"What…" Erin sent another flurry of lances in the man's direction, this time all aimed right for him. The Sound Wizard jumped to the side, dodging them with ease. "Even if you can aim, you still won't hit me."

Erin smirked. Without moving his arms, the lances began to move in the man's direction. Again the man dodged them but the lances kept following his every movement. Erin could see the look of panic on the Sound Wizard's face.

"What the hell are these?"

"The attack has 'Shadow' in its name for a reason."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" the man yelled as he continued to dodge the lances.

"Remember when I said I wasn't aiming for you before. I was aiming for your shadow. As long as one of my lances connects with a person's shadow, it will follow that person until the attack hits or if I stop them."

"Damn you." The man growled. All of his concentration was on dodging the lances that he didn't notice that Erin had started to move again.

Erin moved behind the man, who was falling back, and raised his hands. "Lumine Flare!" A huge spiral of light gold magic was toward the man.

The man was engulfed in the light and was blown backwards into a building. The Sound Wizard was already back up preparing one of his Sound attacks but failed to notice that the lances were still following him. He was hit by all of them and was knocked back to the ground.

Erin walked up to him grabbed him by the collar of his cloak. He grabbed the man's mask and peeled it off. The man was bald with a scar over his left eye.

"Alright asshole," Erin growled. "You're going to tell me who you are and what you're doing here."

The man smirked at Erin. "The name's Zerex, but that's all you're going to get out of me, kid."

Erin punched Zerex in the face. "Not good enough!"

"Oi, Erin what's going on?"

Erin turned around to see Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman running up to him.

"I was just trying to get some information from this guy."

"Who is he?" Gray asked.

"His name is Zerex. He's this guy I've been looking for. He stole something from someone that I promised to get back." Erin turned his attention back to the man under him. "Now give me the Leviathan Stone."

"Fine, take it. The thing's a dud anyway."

Erin reached into Zerex's coat and pulled out the stone. The stone was a darkish gray with mist swirling around the inside of it. He was actually impressed. Even if the stone had no magical powers or whatever, it was still breathtaking.

Erin pulled the Zerex to his feet. "I'm taking you back to our guild. I have some more questions I wanna ask you. And don't think of trying to escape. You're outnumbered five to one."

"You sure that's a good idea, Erin?" Gajeel asked. "We could just get him to talk right here." He gave Zerex a toothy grin.

"No I'm gonna have Erza do it. If anyone can get him to talk she can."

"That won't be pretty," Natsu said with a shiver.

"Yeah I almost feel sorry for him." Gray said.

"Can you guys take him back for me?" Erin asked. "I have to return the stone to its owner.

"Yeah, no problem." Elfman replied.

"Thanks, I'll see ya guys back at the guild."

As they were walking away, Erin noticed something strange about Zerex. He had a small grin on his face. _Is he smiling? What the hell is he smiling for?_

**Chapter End**

**Another chapter posted! Please review or follow/fav! Thanks again for reading.**


	10. Revelations Part I

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Just my OC's and other ideas.**

Erin walked back to the guild at a brisk pace after returning the Leviathan Stone to Rakim. The sun was already setting, casting shadows over the city. The reward Erin received wasn't great but he could care less about that right now. At that very moment, a man was at Fairy Tail who possibly had the answers to who Erin was. That was the only thing he could think about right now.

However, one particular thought that kept entering his mind was the smile Zerex had on his face as Natsu and the others were taking him back to the guild. He didn't know if the guy was just crazy or if he was actually happy that he had been captured. Erin pushed the thought aside from now, focusing on the task at hand.

He glanced up as the Guild Hall came into sight. Erin pushed open the doors and his eyes widened at what he saw. There were banners, balloons, and confetti all over the place. Happy was flying around with a party hat on his head and was laughing about fish or something. Most of the guild members had returned home by now so not many people were there.

"What's all this for?" he muttered.

"It was supposed to be your birthday party." Erza said walking up to him. "But I guess we'll have to hold off on it due to the arrival of your new friend."

Erin sweatdropped and mentally facepalmed himself. "Yeah sorry about that."

"Don't be," she said with a reassuring smile. "This Zerex guy might have the answers to who you are and what those people wanted from you. That seems more important right now than a party."

Erin was glad to hear her say that. Partially because he was glad that she would always have his back and also because he thought Erza would have pounded him for bringing Zerex to the guild. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best place to bring him but Erin couldn't think of anywhere else to take him.

Erza walked up to Erin and, to his surprise, smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for? I thought you said we were cool?"

"I did. But you're still an idiot for bringing him here."

_Figures… Just when I think I'm in the clear, there's always something to tell me otherwise. _

"C'mon, Erin. You had some questions for our little prisoner right?"

Erin nodded his head, rubbing it at the same time. He followed Erza into the basement where Zerex was being held. Zerex just sat in a chair and Gajeel was standing by the Sound Wizard, making sure he didn't try anything to escape. Alzack was also there with one of his guns aimed at the man's head. Zerex's head was down looking at his hands which were together. Erin noticed that he had two fingers pointed toward the wall in front of him. Erin disregarded it as some type of sitting positioning thing. Besides, it's not like he could do anything to escape. Two of the strongest wizards of Fairy Tail were in the room, plus one of the sharpest shooters in the guild.

"Wake up, Zerex," Erin said.

Zerex raised his head and opened his eyes. "Well, well, what a nice surprise. What can I do for you, Erin?"

"It's like I said, Zerex. I need answers. Who exactly are you? What are you doing here?

Zerex leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head. "Well like I said, my name is Zerex and I'm here because you took me prisoner if I'm correct."

"You know what I mean."

"And you already know those answers. Or at least you should."

Erin narrowed his eyes at the man. He was getting really pissed off by his smug attitude. "I don't have time for your games, Zerex. Just tell me what I want to know and I might consider handing you over to the Council without any broken limbs."

"Oh please, you don't have the balls. I know the type of guy you are. You wouldn't break a few limbs just to get some information."

"You're right, I wouldn't. But he would." Erin jerked his thumb at Gajeel who gave Zerex a wicked smile.

Erza walked up to Zerex and grabbed him by his collar. "Answer me this. Why was Erin being hunted being hunted down 6 months ago?"

Zerex blinked at the question and then smiled. "Now that I can answer."

She threw him back in the chair and crossed her arms. "So what is it?"

"Cool you're jets there, red I'm getting to it. We were hunting him down because he's a traitor."

Erin sweatdropped. Did he hear him correctly? He was a traitor?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Was I part of your guild or something?"

"Oh you were more than just another member of some guild. No you were part of something bigger."

"Would that something be called Contra?"

"No, but we do use some of their resources."

"So what was it?"

"You think I'm just gonna tell ya that?" Zerex said with a smile. "No, you're gonna have to find that out on your own." Zerex chuckled to himself like this was all some big joke. It was like he didn't even realize the situation he was in.

"Hey, Erin." He turned around to see Gray walking down the stairs. "You have some visitors."

"What? Who?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't say. Just said they needed to speak to you."

Erin shook his head. "Alright. Make sure he doesn't try anything." Once he was upstairs, he saw a group of five people he hadn't seen around the guild before.

_That must be them._ He walked up to a woman who was in the group. She had black hair and was wearing a brown vest with a sleeveless black undershirt.

"Hi I'm Erin," he said. "Were you looking for me?"

The woman turned around and Erin's eyes widened. The woman had a scar down her left eye and the trident mark on her neck. "Yes, we were."

_Oh crap!_

Before Erin could do anything, the woman had raised her hand and blasted him into a wall.

"Erin!" Everyone shouted.

**No One POV**

Natsu sprang into action with flames erupting from his body. He charged towards the woman only to be blocked by a large man. He was bald and was wearing a sleeveless shirt with brown pants.

"Get out of my way!" Natsu growled. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

The large man grabbed Natsu's fist, not even flinching when the flames made contact with his skin. "You're Natsu the Salamander right? I've always wanted to meet you so I could crush you in a fight. Unfortunately though, that will still have to wait."

He threw Natus into Elfman who was rushing to help him. The Dragon Slayer crashed into Elfman and the two crashed through a wall.

"Spore," the scar lady said, "put them to sleep. I don't want to waste time on these ants."

A young girl about Lucy's age with green hair gave a small grin. "Yes, ma'am." She opened her mouth and a black gas began to fill the room. Every member of Fairy Tail crumbled to the ground in a deep sleep.

Suddenly, Erza, Gajeel, Gray, and Alzack came crashing through the floor, creating a giant hole in the ground. Zerex jumped out of the whole and dusted his hands off. "Miss me guys?"

"No," the scar lady said coldly. "Now grab Erin and let's go."

"Jeez Miranda, I don't get a thank you for helping track down the kid? You know how hard it was to send out a message to you guys saying that I was in trouble. I had to mask my magic so that the Iron bastard wouldn't hear it."

"Whatever. You shouldn't have fallen so easily to him."

"The kid caught me by surprise. He's learned to control the magic we gave him really well."

Zerex hoisted Erin over his shoulder and walked back over to the group. A magic circle appeared under their feet and they were teleported out of the guild.

….

**Erza POV**

Erza blinked her eyes open and saw Natsu staring down at her.

"Good you're awake."

Erza turned her head to see that everyone looked like they were just waking up. She sat up, rubbing her head. "Natsu what happened?"

"Those guys that came to visit Erin ended up being up being bad guys. We got our butts handed to us and then they took Erin."

"They did what!? Why didn't you stop them?"

"Erza calm down. There was nothing we could do. Trust me, we're all as pissed as you are right now."

Erza slammed her fist to the ground in frustration. She felt responsible for Erin after she had brought him back to the guild six months ago. She had promised him she would help him find the people that were hunting him and looked how that turned out.

She got up and looked around at the guild. Everything was trashed. It wasn't as bad as when Phantom Lord attacked but it still never felt good to have someone come into your home and walk all over it like it was nothing. Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on the cake they had made for Erin's birthday party.

Somehow it had remained intact during the chaos. Erza walked over to it and saw the words '_Happy Birthday Erin_' written on it. She clenched her fists in anger.

_They'll pay. No one takes a member of our family and gets away with it_

"So, Erza what's the plan?"

Erza turned around to face Natsu and the others. "We find Erin and we bring him home."

….

**Erin POV**

Erin opened his eyes to see a gray ceiling above him. He looked around to see that he was in a damp cell with just the bed in it. There were no windows, which didn't really surprise him. He sat up and put his head in his hands sighing. He couldn't believe what had happened.

_Zerex wanted us to bring him back to the guild. I knew there was something off about him. He always looked like he was in control of the situation even though we had captured him. _

Erin the sound of metal creaking and he looked up to see a girl walk into the cell. She was about his age and had autumn hair that was tied back in a ponytail and sea blue eyes. Erin was actually surprised for a second. The girl standing before him was quite pretty. She was about his height, had a nice curvy figure, and had a bust that was slightly smaller than Lucy's but was still pretty nice. She had on a pair of jeans and dark blue sweatshirt.

Erin snapped back to reality when he remembered the situation he was in. _What are you doing? She's the enemy, you can't be thinking about things like that. You should be coming up with a way to get out of here._

"I can't believe it's you."

Erin looked up to see that the girl was covering her mouth and she was… crying? She rushed up to Erin and hugged him as hard as she could. He just sat there stunned. He didn't know what to do. Part of him was saying to attack her and escape. But another part of him told him not to. This girl felt familiar to him, like she was from his past.

_Okay, what the hell is going on?_

"I thought I would never see you again," the girl said while crying into his shoulder.

"Um look I have amnesia so you're going to have to refresh me on what's going on here," he said.

She looked at him with a worried look in her eyes. "You don't remember me?"

"Sorry I don't. So can you tell me who you are?"

She stood back up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "My name is Luna," she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I'm your sister."

**Chapter End**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please follow/fav and review if you can! Thanks!**


	11. Revelations Part II

**Chapter 11**

**Hello readers! I just wanna say a quick thank you to everyone who has fav/followed this story. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Just my OC's and other ideas.**

"I'm your sister."

Those words rang in Erin's ears. He had no idea what to think of the situation. He didn't know if he should trust this girl or not. But maybe it was possible? He couldn't remember anything from his past so there might be a slight possibility.

"You're my sister?" he asked.

Luna nodded at him. "Yes I am. I know that must come as a shock to you since you lost your memory, but I'm telling the truth."

Erin could see the honesty in her eyes as she spoke. He felt like there was a memory tugging at his head. Flashes of two laughing children chasing each other around in a field kept going through his head. There was something else there though. A large figure watching was watching over them. He couldn't make out what it was. The memory was still too hazy.

"So why did you think I was dead?" Erin asked.

Luna's eyes began to fill with sadness when she recalled the painful memory. "I was out on a mission when it happened. I don't even remember what it was for. All I remember is that when I had returned from it, they told me you had died in one of their experiments."

"Experiments?"

"They were trying to implant different types of lacrima into people. I was told you had volunteered for it, but after the implant you went crazy and ended up killing yourself."

Erin was about to question her further, but he was interrupted when he saw Zerex walk in, followed by the large man who was with the group back at Fairy Tail.

"Awww, isn't this sweet," the Sound mage said, "A family reunited. That's just too cute."

Erin immediately lunged at him, slamming Zerex against the wall. "What did you do to my friends!"

"Relax I didn't kill them," Zerex smirking. "I only kicked their asses into next week."

Erin pressed his arm harder against Zerex's throat. "You tricked me." Erin growled. "You wanted me to bring you back to Fairy Tail."

"That part was actually backup. The original plan was for me to beat you and bring you on my own but you know how that turned out."

Erin pulled his arm back getting ready to hit Zerex.

"Kilos, little help here?"

Erin was pulled back by the large man. Zerex dusted himself off and then punched Erin in the face. "That was for earlier back in Magnolia."

Blood began to trickle down from Erin's lip that had been cut. He kicked around as he was dragged out of his cell. Luna followed them out and grabbed Zerex's arm. "Where are you taking him?"

"We're just gonna borrow Erin for a second, sweetheart," Zerex said to Luna cupping her chin. "He'll be back in a bit and then you two can catch up."

She brushed his hand away and then slapped him in the face. "Why would you tell me that Erin was dead? What the hell is going on?"

"You'll find out in due time," Zerex answered rubbing his cheek. He then punched Luna in the face sending her sprawling onto the ground. "Stupid bitch. You just lay there until we get back."

Erin was really pissed off now. He broke out of the Kilos's grip and rushed towards Zerex. His fist became encased by black colored magic as he swung at Zerex.

"What the hell!" Zerex yelled before being knocked down by Erin who sent him flying down the hall.

Erin looked down at his hand which was still glowing from the black colored magic. _This doesn't feel like my normal Dark magic. It's different, but familiar. _Erin was so fixated on what had just happened that he didn't notice that Kilos had snuck up behind him. The man's arm turned to stone and he slugged Erin in the back of his head.

The young wizard crumbled to the ground. His vision began to blur and he was starting to lose consciousness. He could see Zerex and the other guy yelling at each other but he couldn't make out what they were saying. After that, everything went dark.

…

Erin woke up a few hours later, laying a cold floor. He had the worst headache in the world right now. It seemed like the room was spinning or at least he thought he did. It was completely dark in the room; there was no light being filtered in from anywhere. He tried using his light magic so he could see but nothing was happening.

He gritted his teeth as tried to create some light but it wouldn't work. There wasn't even the faintest glow coming from his palm. It was strange though. He didn't feel like he was out of magic power, in fact he felt like he had plenty of it.

_Maybe my magic is just being blocked in here, wherever here is exactly. _

Suddenly, bright lights were turned on, blinding Erin for a couple of seconds. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a white room that had a small table with two chairs in the middle of the room.

Erin turned around when he heard the sound of a door opening. He saw the woman with the scar, which he had now figured out to be Miranda, walk in. She took a seat at the table and motioned for him to do the same. Remaining cautious, he pulled out the chair and sat down. They sat there silently for a few moments. Erin was trying to get a read on her. He could already guess that she was a cold-blooded killer due to past experiences, but she wasn't acting like that right now. She was calm and collected, like she was in total control of the situation.

"Who am I?" Erin asked breaking the silence. "In the past couple of days, I've found out I have a sister, I'm apparently a traitor to you all, and that I have some kind of lacrima inside of me."

"Correction," Miranda said. "You no longer have that lacrima inside of you. We removed it out when we arrived here. That's why you can't use your magic anymore."

"Wait, you're saying I could only use my Light and Darkness magic because I had a lacrima inside of me?"

"Yes."

Erin shook his head in disbelief. _I guess that's what Luna meant by 'experiments'._

"So what am I doing here? When you were hunting me down, you obviously wanted to kill me. When I fought Zerex, I could easily tell he wanted to kill me but he didn't because of his mission. So why bring me back? What's the point?"

"We brought you back so we could restore your memory."

"So first you want to kill me but now you want to help me. You people just get more and more confusing." Miranda just kept staring at him coldly. "You have information we need. In order to obtain that information, your memory must be restored."

Erin narrowed his eyes at Miranda. There had to be more to this than just information, right? Maybe they really did just want to ask him a few questions or something and then they would let him leave. Okay, scratch that last part. There was no way they would let them leave. In fact, Miranda would probably kill him herself after getting the information she wanted. However, even though this could all be a trap he still wanted his memories back. He needed to find out who he was. And who knows? Maybe once he remembered everything, he could stop whatever dastardly plot these people were planning.

"Alright how is this gonna work?"

"I know a little bit of Memory magic so I can restore your memories as easily as I took them away." Miranda said walking over to his side of the table.

_Figures she was the one who erased my past._

She touched his hand to his forehead and began to concentrate. A few seconds had passed and Erin didn't feel any different.

"Hey, nothing's happ~" Erin was cut short when he felt a major rush go through his head. Different scenes from his past kept flying through his head, all looking like they were out of order chronologically. Eventually it all became too much to handle and he passed out.

**Miranda POV**

Miranda lifted her hand from Erin's head and he slumped to the ground after passing out. Zerex and the large man came through the door she had entered from earlier. Zerex looked like he was uneasy about something.

"Kilos," she said looking at the large man. "Take Erin back to his cell. We'll question him once he wakes up."

Kilos nodded and picked up Erin. Once he was out of the room she turned to Zerex. "Now is there something you wish to discuss?"

Zerex looked at her with a stern eye. "Are ya' sure it was a good idea to give him his memories back. I know we need what's inside his head and all but it could also set our plans back if he tries to stop us."

"I know the risks of restoring his memory. Besides he isn't strong enough to take us all on."

"I know. I was just surprised when he was able to use his old magic on me. I forgot how strong it is." Zerex paused to rub his cheek where Erin had hit him earlier. "I'm more concerned about his Fairy Tail friends. What if they come looking for him?"

She chuckled at him. "And how are they going to find us? They couldn't track us since we used a magic portal to get back here. Even if they went to the Magic Council they wouldn't help. They're too afraid of buried secrets to tell those Fairies anything. Plus anyone else who had past ties with Contra is either dead or locked up. So they're never going to find Contra's old base."

She began to walk to the door but stopped next to Zerex. She leaned in closer towards his ear. "And remember. If you fail me again, you'll lose that other eye. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

**Erza POV**

"I don't know about this, Scarlet," Gajeel said.

Erza closed her eyes and sighed. "You have a better idea."

She and the rest of Team Natsu, (minus Wendy), along with Gajeel were standing in the middle of a forest outside of Magnolia. Everything was peaceful in the forest. There was no wind blowing, none of the animals were around, and even the sun was shining brightly over their heads. But it all felt uneasy to her. Like the calm before the storm.

"I know you guys trust him now but I'm still not so sure about this guy."

"I thought you would have come to like him after fighting together at the Grand Magic Games," Lucy said.

"Yeah, but after I heard about the whole 'Reviving Zeref' thing he tried to pull, it became a little harder to trust him."

"The same thing could be said about how most of us felt about you when you first joined Fairy Tail."

"That's in the past, Blondie. I've had to earn everyone's trust after that. I just don't like how everyone seems to trust him so easily."

"He's made mistakes. We all do. But we've forgiven him for what he's done in the past. Just like how we've all forgiven you, Gajeel."

Erza opened her eyes again when she felt a presence approaching in their direction. "Be quite you two. They're here."

Two people in blue cloaks stepped out of the shadows. One was a beautiful young woman with large, wavy pink hair. The other was a man who had blue scraggly hair and had a red tattoo under and above his right eye.

The blue-haired man smiled. "Nice to see you again, Erza. It's been quite some time hasn't it."

"Hello… Jellal."

**Chapter End**

**Hope you all enjoyed! As always, please review or fav/follow if you can. If you have any questions or feel there are areas where the story could be improved feel free to message me. Thanks again!**


	12. Past Connections

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Just my OC's and other ideas.**

Erza and the rest of Team Natsu were following Jellal through the dense forest. Erza was walking next to Jellal while everyone else had fallen back a bit. Erza could hear Natsu going on about how he was going to get back at whoever it was that had beaten him back at Fairy Tail.

"Thanks for helping us, Jellal," Erza said. She had been explaining the purpose of their mission to him ever since they had met up earlier. She also told him about everything that had happened to Erin in the past six months.

"It's no problem, Erza." the blue-haired man said. "Anything to help out a friend. I'm curious as to why you requested my assistance in finding Contra's old headquarters. Makarov couldn't tell you?"

"Unfortunately, no. He was actually the one who told us to find you."

**Flashback 1 day ago**

Mirajane had been able to contact Makarov and was currently explaining the situation to him. After she had finished, the Master kept a calm expression on his face but the anger was clearly visible in his eyes.

"These people will pay for taking one of my children away!" he yelled. "Do you know who took Erin?"

"No sir," Erza said. "Although we have reason to believe that they might be using the headquarters of an old dark guild called Contra."

Makarov's eyes widened when he heard that name. He cupped his chin and thought for a moment before speaking again. "You are absolutely sure that these wizards are not Contra themselves?"

Erza nodded. "The man we interrogated said that they were using Contra's old resources, which is why we think they are using Contra's old HQ."

Makarov let out a sigh a relief. "That's good to know."

"Master please, you need to tell us where Contra's base is." Mirajane pleaded.

Makarov sighed and closed his eyes. "I am sorry but I can't do that."

"Why the hell not, Gramps?!" Natsu had pushed his way in between Erza and Mirajane.

"The Council has forbidden me to reveal any information regarding that dark guild."

"Since when have you ever listened to the Council?"

"The matter goes much deeper than you think, Natsu. Believe me, I want to help you but I can't. There are sometimes, surprisingly, that I have to obey the Council, even when I really don't want to. "

Natsu was about to yell something else but Erza pushed him aside. "We understand, Master."

"Like hell we do!" Natsu yelled in the background. Lucy smacked him on the head, scolding him about being more respectful.

Erza turned her attention back to Makarov. "Are you sure you can't help in anyway?"

Makarov closed his eyes thinking. "I may not be able to help you, but there is someone who can."

"Who?"

"Jellal. Since he is an Ex-Council member he would know everything about Contra. And since he is a fugitive right now I'm sure he would have no problem telling you where to find their base."

**End Flashback**

Jellal chuckled a bit after Erza had finished explaining why they had requested his assistance. "Well Makarov was right. I really don't care if I tell you where Contra's base is. I'm already wanted for so many other crimes, what's one more gonna do. In fact I could probably tell you why the Council is so hush-hush about Contra."

"I honestly couldn't care less about what Contra did. Right now I'm just focused on brining Erin home."

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask you something about this Erin guy. Is he your… boyfriend?" Upon hearing this Erza started to laugh. Jellal raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Erin's like a brother to me. I could never think of having some sort of romantic relationship with him."

Jellal nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "Makes sense since Fairy Tail is one big happy family."

"True but it's a little… different with Erin. Ever since I found him wandering out of that forest all beaten up, I've felt responsible for his safety." Jellal noticed that she had a sad expression on her face. "And I failed at doing that. Those people took Erin and I was powerless to stop them."

Jellal placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get him back." Erza looked up at Jellal and saw the sincerity in his eyes. When Jellal had escaped prison, he created Crime Sorcire with Ultear and Meredy to atone for his sins and to try and make up for what he did in the past. By doing that, he had become a better man. Erza could see that any trace of whatever Jellal had done in the past had been wiped out and was replaced by this new and better Jellal.

"Now," Jellal continued. "What else can you tell about this guild?"

"Unfortunately we only know the magic of two of their members. One of them is named Spore. I can only guess that her magic is plant related based on the spell she used to put everyone to sleep back at the guild. The other is named Zerex and he uses Sound Magic."

Jellal froze upon hearing Zerex's name. "Wait, you said his name was Zerex and that he can use Sound Magic. Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"Yes," Erza said with a worried expression. "Why? Have you run into him before?"

Jellal nodded his head. "He's from the Blood-Trident guild. Meredy, Ultear, and I fought against him about a year ago, but he managed to slip through our grasp. We searched for the guild but we could never find any trace of them." He paused to think for a moment closing his eyes. "There was someone else with him as well. Erza, I think that person might have been Erin."

Jellal was expecting Erza to accuse him of lying or something, but she stood there with a calm expression on her face.

"That would make sense. Zerex called Erin a traitor so he was probably still with this guild at the time."

Jellal cupped his chin and thought for a moment. "Something isn't right though."

"Yo, what's going on?" Gray asked. The others had caught up to them and had been listening to their conversation. "What do you mean something doesn't add up?"

"It's Erin's magic." Jellal muttered. "You told me he uses Light and Darkness Magic, but that's not what he was using when we fought him."

Meredy nodded in agreement. "Yes, I remember that fight. I think Erin was using something he called Shade Magic."

"What's Shade Magic?" Lucy asked.

Meredy turned her head towards the Celestial wizard. "It's a combination of Light and Dark magic, but it's not the same as using the two types separately."

"There was something else too," Jellal said. "Erin was using Dragon Slayer Magic."

"What!" Everyone yelled.

"That's impossible!" Natsu said. "We never saw him use Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Well maybe he forgot how to use it when he lost his memory, Natsu." Happy said landing on Natsu's head.

"Maybe," Meredy said. "But that wouldn't explain why he was using Light and Darkness magic separately."

Erza let out a heavy sigh. "Does that really matter right now?" The group turned their attention to the Requip Mage as she continued. "Right now, saving Erin is the top priority. Once we've accomplished that, then we can figure out this different magic issue."

Everyone nodded in agreement. This new information hadn't changed the priority of the mission.

Natsu slammed his fist into his hand, engulfing the two in fire. He let out a toothy grin and said, "I'm getting fired up! Let's go take down these assholes!"

**Chapter End**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been on vacation and had to get my computer fixed. As always, please review or fav/follow if you can. Thanks!**


	13. Bereft

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Just my OC's and other ideas. **

_White. That was all Erin could see in the empty space. As far as he could tell he was the only one in this endless void. _

"_Hello?" Erin yelled cupping his hands over his mouth. No one responded. The only thing that could be heard was his voice echoing throughout the empty space. _

"_What the hell is going on here?" he muttered. Suddenly he was blinded by a bright light in front of him. _

"_Remember where you came from," a distant voice called out to Erin. _

…

_A small boy ran through the tall grass that surrounded the large forest that he called home. He wore a bright smile as he ran up to a dark dragon with a grey underbelly and horns that jutted out from its tail. The dragon had black scales with a shade of white that would glow in the sunlight. The dragon opened its red eyes as the boy appeared beneath him. It lowered its head so it could be eye-level with the boy._

"_Did you have fun with your sister?" the dragon asked. _

"_I did, Umbracion!" the child said gleefully. _

"_That's good to hear. Although, I thought I told you to stay with Glaciana until you returned?"_

"_I asked her if I could challenge Luna to a race back here and she said it was okay. And I won!"_

_Umbracios chuckled at the child. "Oh really?" _

"_Yeah that's right! I left her in the dust!" _

_Umbracios moved to the side to reveal Luna, who was laying against the side of her Dragon/Foster Mother, Glaciana. Glaciana was a beautiful dragon, who had white scales and cold, blue eyes. She had horns that came out of her head that were completely made of ice. _

_Erin pointed at Luna with an annoyed expression on his face. "How did you get here before me? I was going way faster than you!"_

_Luna giggled and pointed up at her foster-mother. "I got a ride back."_

"_What! That's not fair! I challenged you not Glaciana." _

"_You never said I had to run." Luna said sticking her tongue out at Erin. The two continued to argue with each other, the two dragons laughing at them. _

_Everything was perfect…_

…

_I remember everything now. All those years I spent with Umbracios learning how to use Shade Dragon Slayer Magic and Luna learning to use Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. Those were some of the happiest years of my life and then they left. Umbracios and Glaciana said that they would return but they never did. _

_And then we joined Blood Trident, our second family. Miranda had found us wandering around that forest and decided that she saw something special in us and decided to bring us back. At first we didn't realize that Blood Trident was a dark guild. It was only a few years after we had first joined that we found out the truth. But yet we didn't leave; probably because we didn't want to be alone again. So we did whatever we were told: steal some money, steal magical items, whatever. The only thing we never did was kill people because we had refused to. For seven years I was part of that guild. The Light and Darkness lacrima that Miranda mentioned was something of my request actually. I thought it would amplify my power but I never got the chance to test it out with my Shade Magic. The only time it was helpful for me was when I wasn't able to use my Shade Magic. But then six months ago, I found out something that I just wouldn't stand for. _

_That was when I was deemed a traitor by Blood Trident…_

…

Erin's eyes snapped open from his dream, or not really a dream but from recalling his memories. He looked around to discover that he had been taken back to the cell they placed him in when he first arrived. He noticed that Luna was resting against a wall across from the side of the bed, her hair covering her eyes. Her cheek was still a little red from when Zerex had slapped her earlier. Erin clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger. He was gonna get back at Zerex for that.

His mind snapped back to reality when Luna woke up. She rubbed her eyes as she stood up; her hair was brushed away from her face as she rubbed her eyes. When she saw Erin had woken up, she rushed over to his side, almost tripping over her own feet.

"Erin, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Erin replied reassuring her. "In fact, this is the best I've felt in months. I finally got my memories back."

Luna's face lit up when she hear Erin's news. "That's great! So do you know why everyone is calling you a traitor?"

Erin nodded his head with a serious expression on his face. "I meant to tell you when you returned from the mission you were on. Miranda had made an announcement about something big she was planning."

"What was it?"

"She said we were going to resurrect a demon called Leviathan. Hm, that must have been why Zerex stole that stone from the old man…"

"What does some old guy have to do with this?"

"Nothing, doesn't matter now. So Miranda said we would use Leviathan's power to destroy the Magic Council and any other 'legal' guild that got in our way. I'm guessing she was planning on doing it soon because she already had everything prepared to resurrect the demon. So as you can guess I went against it, stating that we were going too far. But she didn't seem to care. So to stop her, I took the main component that was required to resurrect Leviathan; the Leviathan Stone. I was planning on destroying it but I was discovered before I could do it. Instead I hid it in a place I thought was safe. Thankfully it seems I was right since they haven't found it yet."

As Erin was telling Luna about this, her hands had begun to tremble. Erin noticed this and he looked at her with worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I… I just can't believe Miranda would do something like this. Sure she's the leader of a dark guild, but still I never thought she would do something like this."

"I know. I couldn't believe it either, but it's the truth."

Luna sighed deeply. No matter how much she didn't want to believe, she could tell Erin wasn't lying. He would never to lie to her. She reclaimed her composure, her hands no longer shaking.

"Well, I think it seems obvious that you can't do this alone so I'm going to help you."

Erin was a little taken aback. He wasn't expecting Luna to be so accepting about this. "Are you sure? I mean I'm glad you want to help, but you have the chance to just walk away from it."

"Well either way it sounds like I'm abandoning Blood Trident so I might as well to do it with my brother."

"Well," Erin started while getting off of the bed. "I guess the first thing we have to do is get out of this cell." He walked over to one of the walls and began to focus his magic in his right fist. With a cry, Erin slammed his fist against the wall as hard as he could. He was expecting the wall to break but instead it did the exact opposite and made Erin's hand feel like it had been slammed in between a door repeatedly.

Erin's face turned red as he tried not to yell out in pain, grabbing his hand and jumping around trying to shake the pain out as if it would work.

"Why did that wall not break into a tiny little pieces?" Erin said with grimace on his face.

"Our magic is blocked in this room. So we have two options: either we wait for Zerex to come back and we overpower him and escape. Or we can use this key I took from him when he slapped me earlier." Smirking she pulled a small key out her pocket.

"Why didn't you tell me you had that before I almost broke my hand trying to break the wall?!" Erin said with an irritated look on his face.

"You didn't ask." Luna walked over to the door and stuck her hand through the metal bars. She inserted the key into the lock and turned it with a click. It opened with a loud creak, but thankfully no one was around to hear it.

"So where did you hide the Leviathan Stone?" Luna asked.

"Oh I hid it in my room." Erin said looking around to make sure no one was coming.

"Wait you hid it in your room? That seems like one of the most obvious places to hide it."

"Well technically it's not in my room. It's the place we can get the stone from."

"Why?"

"Remember the Shade Pockets I can create using my Shade Magic? Well I put the stone in one of those pockets and they can only be accessed in the original location from where the Shade Pocket was created."

"That's kinda stupid. After using Shade Magic for twelve years you didn't think to somehow change it to where you can access the pocket from any location."

"Never thought I would need to. Now c'mon, let's go get this stone."

Right as they were about to leave, the building started to shake and loud explosions could be heard echoing throughout the halls.

"What the hell was that?" Luna asked trying to steady herself from the shaking.

_Something smells familiar. _Erin sniffed the air as he tried to remember why that smell was so familiar. A smile crept on his face as he realized where the faint smell was from.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived."

**Chapter End**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thank you to everyone who has followed/faved my story! If you have any questions about the story just post a review or pm me. **

**Please follow/fave if you can! Thanks!**


	14. Rescue Mission Begin!

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Just my OC's and other ideas.**

"There's Contra's guild hall." Jellal pointed to an old, wooden mansion with cracked windows and vines that had grown over the years were sprawled out across the wood. The mansion stood in the middle of the clearing, it's shadow spread across the trees. The whole building looked like it was about to fall apart. The group stood on top of a hill across from the old mansion.

Gray raised an eyebrow at the sight. "Why would anyone want to make this their guild hall? It's a piece of crap."

"Exactly," Jellal replied. "No one would ever think to look for a dark guild here."

Erza scanned her eyes over the mansion. The building didn't look like it had any defenses. No magical barriers, no guards. Nothing. To any person just walking by here, it would just look like a normal, abandoned mansion.

"Alright," she said standing up. "We need to come up with a plan. Natsu you…" She had turned to where Natsu was standing but he had disappeared. "Where's Natsu?"

Gajeel pointed towards the mansion. "Salamander went on ahead to scout the place out."

"But Natsu doesn't do scouting." As if on cue a huge explosion came out of the mansion.

"That stupid pyro-head!" Gray yelled rushing down the hill. "Why does he always have to mess things up!"

The group arrived to find Natsu standing there, surveying the room.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Lucy yelled giving him one of her famous death glares. "Why do you always have to rush into things without making a plan?"

"But I did have a plan," Natsu said in defense. "Break down their walls and beat anyone we see until we find Erin."

Lucy pinched the rim of her nose and sighed heavily. "I swear, you're gonna get us killed one day because of your reckless actions."

"Well we seem to be doing fine so far."

Lucy rolled her eyes and took a look at the room they were in. Natsu had a blown a hole in the entrance to Contra's HQ, where light was now flooding into the dark room. A large staircase loomed in front of the group that led to a dark hallway. Torches lined the walls, the flickering light to cause the wizard's shadows to dance across the walls.

"This place is a lot bigger than it looks on the outside." Lucy said marveling at the size of the room.

"That just means there's more of it to tear down then," Gajeel said cracking his knuckles.

Meredy giggled at Gajeel's comment. "Are all Dragon Slayers as destructive as you and Natsu?"

"Quiet," Erza said holding up a hand. "Does anyone else hear that?"

Suddenly, a group of guards came rushing out of the halls, armed with spears, large hammers, swords, and all sorts of other magical weaponry.

"Get the intruders!" one of the guards yelled. "They will pay for breaking into our guild hall!"

The guard was shut up by Natsu who had punched him in the face, showing off a toothy grin. The rest of the group sprang into action taking out a bunch of the other guards. Blood Trident was having a hard time countering any of the mages' attacks. They were just too fast for them. Erza was holding one of the guards by his collar and had him pinned against the wall, her sword pointed at his throat.

"Where are you people hiding Erin?" she asked.

"Jeez lady, I don't know!" the man yelled thrashing about trying to get out of her grip.

"Titania, you might as well put the man down. He won't tell you anything." Erza turned to see Zerex walking down the stairs with a huge grin on his face.

"You," she growled, throwing the guard to the floor.

She was about to rush at Zerex but Gajeel stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Gajeel what do you think you're doing?"

"You and the others go on ahead. I have a score to settle with this guy." Gajeel said baring his fangs.

Erza nodded her head in understanding. She and the others were about to move on when a large man dropped from the ceiling right in front of them.

"Natsu Dragneel!" he bellowed pounding his chest. "I, Kilos, challenge you to fight me!"

Natsu stood there with a confused look on his face. "Ummm, do I know you?"

Kilos' face became distorted with disbelief. "What!? How can you not remember me? We fought for a short time back when we attacked your guild hall."

"Sorry, guess it wasn't that memorable of a fight." Natsu shrugged. "But I never turn down a challenge."

"Yes! And this time, Dragon Slayer, you will remember this fight." The two charged at each other, causing Zerex and Gajeel to do the same.

The rest of the group finally managed to pass the two dark wizards while they were battling Natsu and Gajeel. They ran down the hall until they found a door that led underground.

"Erin's down there," Jellal said.

"How can you be sure?" Lucy asked.

"The Magic Council used to have schematics of this place before we destroyed every trace of Contra. There's supposed to be a prison block underneath the house."

Erza requipped another sword in her hand before descending down the stairs. "Let's go find Erin."

…

**Erin POV**

"Well here we are." Erin opened the door to his old room, letting light stream in from the corridor. He was surprised to find that everything seemed to be untouched. He was expecting it to be destroyed by people who were angry with him about betraying Blood Trident.

"Just hurry up and the get the stone so we can get out of here," Luna said with a worried expression.

"Why? Are you scared or something?"

"Yes! Do honestly think we're gonna be able to fight the whole guild if we get caught?"

"Don't worry. Natsu and the others are probably taking care of them as we speak."

"Alright whatever." Luna sighed.

Erin was surprised by how well she was taking all this. He would have expected her to retaliate with him about the whole situation. He wouldn't have blamed her if she did. After all, Blood Trident was like a second family to them.

He smiled and clapped his hands together muttering, "Shade Pocket." In an instant, the whole room turned white, except for a small box that was completely black. Erin had always liked this spell. He could basically hide anything from anyone in a pocket of space that no one else could see unless he cast this spell. Luna had argued with him constantly that it would be easier to just use Re-quip magic instead, but he liked this better. It felt more natural to him.

"Is that the stone?" Luna asked.

"Yep," Erin said walking towards it. He picked up the box and opened it, revealing a dark blue and luminescent stone that was radiating with power. Erin shivered at the thought that this small rock could lead to the destruction of millions of people. He closed the box and put in a bag that he had picked up on the way there.

"Alright now we can leave, Luna."

They turned around only to find the doorway blocked by a single man who had long black hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a long white robe that had the Blood Trident crest on the front of it and had deep purple eyes.

He held out his hand towards the two Dragon Slayers. "Give me the stone, children and I promise no harm will come to you."

**Chapter End**

**It has been so long since I updated huh? Sorry about that. I've been busy with stuff and also got a writer's block with this story. But anyway, I'm going to try and post more often, so be expecting a new chapter in the next weeks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review or fav/follow! Your feedback would really motivate me to write more! Thanks! :)**


	15. Deja Vu

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just my OC's and other ideas. **

Erin glared at the man standing in the doorway. He had never seen this man during his time with Blood Trident. _He must have joined after I left, _Erin thought.

"Perhaps you did not hear me before. Give me the stone and I won't have to hurt you."

Erin clenched a fist and took a step towards the man, but Luna reacted before he could do anything.

"Snow Dragon's Roar!" she yelled and a tornado of white snow spiraled out towards the man. The blast threw him back into a wall with a loud thud. Luna grabbed Erin's hand and rushed out into the hallway. Before they turned a corner, she held out her other hand and a wall of began to form behind them, blocking the man's path.

"Who the hell was that?" Erin yelled as they continued running down the hall.

"That's Jack. He joined about a week after you disappeared and right now we need to get as far away from him as possible."

"Why? Is he really powerful?"

Luna looked back to say something but instead she threw him to the ground and created an ice shield in front of them. A large blast of black colored magic collided with the shield, shattering it completely. The force of the shock wave sent Luna and Erin flying down the hall. The two of them tumbled to the ground.

"What the hell," Erin murmured pushing himself up. "What kind of magic does this guy use?"

"I use God Slaying Magic boy." Erin looked up to see look at Jack, who was walking towards them, and his eyes widened when he saw that Jack's eyes had turned completely black. "And to be more specific, I use Shadow God Slayer Magic."

Jack threw a blast of dark magic at Erin, but he dodged it rolling to the side. Erin charged at Jack, focusing his magic around his hands.

"Shade Dragon's Claws!" Black colored magic outlined in white began forming around Erin's hands into the shapes of claws. He slashed out at Jack aiming for his chest but sidestepped Erin's attack. Erin turned and continued to slash at Jack.

With incredible speed, Jack grabbed Erin's arm and threw him against the wall.

"Shadow God's Bellow!" A torrent of black magic hit Erin in the chest blasting him through the wall, causing him to yell out in pain. Erin managed to push himself up, hissing under his breath. This was definitely going to be a tough fight. The way Luna had tried to get away from him confused Erin for a bit but now he understood why. This God Slayer was probably on a level much higher than both Erin and Luna combined. If it was going to be hard enough trying to get away from Jack, it was going to be a hell of a lot tougher trying to fight him.

A cold wind could suddenly be felt blowing down the hall, almost to the point where ice began forming on the walls. Jack turned his attention to Luna, whose eyes were burning with anger. She charged at him, creating a shark disk of ice in her hand. "Snow Dragon's Razor Disk!" She threw the disk at Jack with amazing speed and strength.

However, her attack never reached her target. The God Slayer's body had materialized into shadows, causing the ice disk to pass right through him. Still in his shadow form, Jack rushed at Luna, materializing right in front of her and grabbed her throat. His fingers curled around her neck as she tried to wriggle free gasping for air.

"It's unfortunate that I have to kill you, Snow Dragon." Jack said caressing her cheek." I quite enjoyed working with you. It always warmed my heart to see your beautiful face every day."

"Fuck you," she hissed at him. Jack tightened his grip out of anger.

"Honestly though, this is going to be extremely satisfying. I haven't killed anybody in quite a while."

Erin climbed through the hole he had been blasted through and saw what was happening. He immediately charged at Jack, encasing his fist with Shade magic.

"Shade Dragon's Iron Fist!" he yelled jumping in the air for an aerial attack. But Jack threw Luna at Erin like a rag doll and the two collided with each other, falling to the ground. Jack launched another blast at the duo, but Luna managed to create an ice shield just in time.

Erin jumped up from behind the shield and used his Roar attack, engulfing Jack in a torrent of black and white. The attack hadn't done much too actually hurt Jack, but it did tear up the cape he was wearing. However, he was still standing where he was before, arms crossed like nothing had happened.

Erin bared his fangs in frustration and lunged at Jack, his Shade Magic forming claws around his hands. "Shade Dragon's Claws!" He lashed out and would have hit Jack had he not materialized into that shadow form of his.

Erin passed right through Jack and stumbled becoming unbalanced. He turned around only to get kneed in the stomach, not only knocking the air out of him but also cracking a few ribs. Erin clutched at his stomach as he fell to his knees gasping for air. Erin looked up to see that Jack was pointing his hand at Erin, preparing to finish him off. He became a little relieved though when he saw that Luna was preparing another attack behind Jack. Although that relief quickly vanished when he saw how powerful the attack was going to be. He quickly got down on the ground and covered his head before Luna launched her attack.

"Snow Dragon's Roar!" Jack became engulfed by the powerful blast of ice and snow. Erin pressed himself to the ground so that he wouldn't be hit by the attack. He felt like his entire body was going to freeze just by being so close to it.

When the attack had subsided, Erin looked up to see that Jack was completely frozen. Erin chuckled a little when he saw the look of panic that was plastered on Jack's face.

"Nice shot, Luna." Erin said walking over to her.

"Thanks," Luna replied. "That attack drained me pretty badly though. I think I've hit my limit."

"Do you need to rest for a bit?"

"No, we should keep moving before more guards show up."

Erin nodded and the two began to walk away. He still looked at her with a worried expression though. He could tell what that last attack had done to her. Her breathing had become heavier and she was walking at a slower pace than before. If they ran into any of the other powerful members, he was going to have to protect her. However, he didn't even know if he could do that. His magic hadn't been at one-hundred percent during that fight and it had certainly decreased because of it.

"Erin, stop for a second," Luna said coming to a halt.

"Why? What's the prob-" _Crack._

Erin whipped around to see that ice covering Jack was starting to break. His white, frozen body was beginning to turn black from all the power he was exerting. But then the whole thing shattered, all of the ice fell to the ground.

"Did he just kill himself?" Erin murmured.

As if to answer his question, Jack materialized right in front of the two with incredible force, knocking Erin and Luna off their feet.

Jack began chuckling to himself. "That was an excellent try, Luna. You definitely deserve gold stars for effort. However," Jack snapped his fingers and several Black Magic Circles appeared around Erin and Luna. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you can't kill a god?"

The Magic Circles activated and black lightning shot out of them. Erin cried out in pain as he felt the lightning course throughout his body. No, it wasn't lightning; at least it didn't feel like it. It felt more like a thousand blades were cutting at his skin all at once. And it just wouldn't stop. Erin scrunched his eyes closed, wishing that the pain would just go away. And surprisingly it did.

Erin opened his eyes, his vision a little blurry, to see that the Magic Circles had disappeared. However, the pain from before was immediately replaced by Jack's foot pushing against Erin's face.

"This could have been avoided you know?" Jack growled. "All you had to do was give me the stone. But no! You chose to be difficult and now you're going to have to pay the consequences."

At this point, Erin wasn't listening. He felt battered, beaten, and tired; his whole body ached from the damage he had received earlier. He was hoping that Jack would just get it over with, so that this whole nightmare would end. But suddenly the pressure was gone. Erin couldn't feel Jack's foot against his head anymore. In fact, Erin could tell that Jack wasn't even next to him. He could hear what sounded like shouting and more fighting. He opened his eyes slightly to see a blue haired man, a woman with pink hair, a man with orange hair wearing a tuxedo, and a shirtless guy fighting with Jack and he was surprised to see that Jack was wavering a bit. Erin didn't know who blue hair and pink hair were, but he could tell that the other two were Gray and Loke.

Erin suddenly felt someone's hand on his head and he cringed thinking that this person was about to hurt him some more. But he relaxed when he realized that this hand was gentle.

"Don't worry everything's going to be okay," a voice said. "You just rest now."

Erin smiled as he recognized the voice. He did as he was told and closed his eyes, but not before he saw a girl with scarlet walking off to join the battle.

**...**

_Nnn… Why does my body hurt? What's going on?_

Erin's eyes opened half way and blinked a few times to focus his vision. He was surprised to see that he was in an infirmary. And not just any infirmary, he was in the Fairy Tail infirmary! He wanted to jump and cheer but his whole body felt like crap at the moment.

He looked around and saw that Luna was lying in a across from him. He smiled when he saw that she looked okay.

Erin looked down to see that he had been changed into a pair of white pajamas, with the shirt opened to reveal bandages wrapped around his stomach.

He tried pushing himself up, but winced in pain from the effort. But then he felt someone gently push him back down onto his bed.

"Take it easy, Erin. You don't want to hurt yourself anymore now do you?"

Erin twisted his neck to see Erza sitting next to his bed, not having noticed her presence before.

"Hey Erza," he chuckled. "I'm having a strange sense of déjà vu right now."

Erza brushed some hair from her eyes as she laughed at his remark.

"So what happened?" Erin's smile faded and he turned his head back to the ceiling.

"Well we found you when that Jack guy had his foot on your head. We managed to beat him pretty easily, probably because you softened him up for us." She paused for a moment thinking that would get some kind of reaction from him. But he just continued to stare into space, waiting for her to continue. She felt a little hurt by this, but brushed it aside thinking that it wasn't a big deal.

"After that we grabbed you and the girl and brought you two back here."

"That's it? You guys didn't run into any trouble besides Jack?"

"No we did have to fight some guards and Natsu and Gajeel fought against that Sound guy and somebody else that was really big and annoying."

"Shit," Erin muttered. "So Miranda and everyone else were gone?"

"Yeah, they probably escaped once they knew who it was knocking on their door, but don't worry. We contacted the Magic Council about the situation. They came and picked up the guys we fought and are currently searching for the other members of the guild. Also, they took that weird rock you had in your bag. I hope it wasn't personal to you."

"No it's fine. It's probably better that it's with them."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked slightly tilting her head.

"It's a long story," Erin sighed. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

They fell into silence for a moment. Erza didn't know what else to say. She wasn't expecting Erin to be like this. She thought he would have been all happy and cheerful that he was back.

_I guess he's just tired, _she thought.

"Well I let you get some rest," she said getting up and walking to the door. However, before Erza opened the door, she turned back to Erin to ask him one last question. "By the way, who is that girl?" She nodded at Luna who was still sleeping.

"That's my sister… Luna," Erin said smiling. He said it like he almost couldn't believe it. Due to the loss of his memory, this felt like new information to Erin.

"Luna huh? That's a really nice name. I can't wait to meet her."

"Yeah, I think you two are going to get along great."

Erza smiled, opening the door and leaving. The room was quiet again, except for the occasional bird chirping.

Erin closed his eyes and thought back to what had happened to him in the past couple of days. He was a little worried that Miranda and the other Blood Trident members were still out there, knowing that they might return to get revenge or that they might hurt more people. But then he remembered what guild he belonged too and that worry quickly washed away.

If Blood Trident did ever decide to return, Fairy Tail would ready for them.

**Chapter End**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story since the beginning. It makes me happy knowing that you guys enjoy reading it, so thanks! I don't when I'll have another chapter up, hopefully sometime in the next couple of weeks though. **

**Thanks again! Please follow/fav and review if you can. It really helps motivate me to write more and to know what people think of my story. Thank you!**


	16. Return

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just my OC's and other ideas.**

A gentle breeze blew throughout the air. Clouds floated in the sky lazily overhead. Erin lay across his roof enjoying the peacefulness of nature, eyes closed and arms crossed behind his head. He was wearing a white jacket, with a black t-shirt under it, jeans, and black boots.

It had been 5 days since Erin and Luna had been rescued from Blood Trident. Erin had met with Master Makarov for a brief time to explain what had happened and to add on to anything Erza had already told him. In the end, Makarov was just happy that Erin had returned without too serious injuries.

Erin had decided to bring Luna back to his house since she didn't have anywhere else to stay. She hadn't met any of the other Fairy Tail wizards, except for Lucy and Wendy who had come by to make sure the Dragon Slayers' injuries hadn't gotten worse. Luna had warmed up to the two girls quickly though.

It was nice having his sister around, but there were times where Erin missed the peace that came with living alone. So whenever he had the chance, he would come up here to relax.

He opened one eye when he felt the presence of someone next to him. He looked up and saw Luna staring down at him with a huge grin on her face. She was wearing a red tank top, with short jeans, and sandals. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail by a ribbon that Lucy had given her.

"What do you look so happy about?" Erin muttered.

"Today's the day you were going take me over to Fairy Tail so I could officially join the guild," she replied.

"Right I did say that didn't I. Just give me like 5 minutes and I'll take you over there."

"C'mon, you've been lying on your ass way too much," Luna huffed.

Erin sighed knowing that she would just continue to bother him. "Alright, let's go."

He got up and jumped down onto the ground beneath him. Luna landed next to him and the two started walking towards Magnolia.

…

Luna just stood at the front of the guild, staring at the sight before her. People were brawling all over the place; people were drinking left and right. She even saw one girl drinking from a whole barrel.

"Still not used to the chaos around here?" Erin asked.

"How the hell does this guild even function?" Luna yelled while ducking under a mug flying at her head.

Erin smirked at his sister's reaction. This was how he had felt when he first joined Fairy Tail. It was a little overwhelming with all the brawling and constant mayhem that occurred on a daily basis.

"C'mon, let's go sign you up." Erin led the Snow Dragon Slayer over to the bar, where Mirajane was drying the various mugs that sprawled across the counter. The white-haired mage waved at the siblings as they approached her.

"Good to see you're doing well, Erin." Mira said. "And you brought your sister too! I'm guessing you're here to become a wizard of Fairy Tail?"

"Yep!" Luna said nodding her head. "I'm very excited to join."

"Good. We're always happy to get new members." Mira pulled out a large book from under the counter and the Fairy Tail stamp. She grabbed a pen as the book flipped open to the list of Fairy Tail members.

"Can I have your full name please?" Mirajane asked.

"Luna Whitefang." Luna replied. Mira nodded and jotted down her name in the book.

"And where would you like your Guild Mark to be and in what color?"

"White please," she held out her right arm. "And on my arm please."

Mira pressed the stamp down on her arm, and pulled away to reveal a white Fairy Tail mark.

Luna beamed at Mira with a wide smile. "Thanks!"

Erin grinned at how happy Luna was. It had been a rough couple of days for her; she deserved to be happy after everything that had happened.

"Well I see we have a new member."

The three wizards turned to see Makarov stepping towards them. He was wearing his signature white coat with the golden shoulder garments. "Welcome to Fairy Tail my dear."

"Thank you, sir." Luna said politely.

Makarov smiled turning to Erin. "I'm glad your sister decided to join Fairy Tail. She will be an excellent addition to our growing family."

Erin nodded in agreement. It then dawned on him that this might be a good time to talk to Makarov about the dream he had a couple of weeks ago; the one where a blood-red eyed monster slaughtered everyone in Fairy Tail.

"Hey, Master can I talk to you about something?"

…

Erin and Master Makarov had stepped outside in the back. He still didn't know exactly what he was going to say to Makarov. In fact, the whole situation felt a little childish, like a little kid waking up and crying for his mom because he had a bad dream.

But part of Erin believed that the dream might have been some kind of omen, showing him a future that was to come. A future where everyone he knew was dead. The dream had felt so real. He could still smell the ashes of the burning Fairy Tail guild as it burned to the ground. However, he had begun to think that it might not be anything to worry over. After defeating Blood Trident, Erin believed that the monster he saw in his dream was the Leviathan demon and that the dream was warning him about Blood Trident's plans. He still wanted Makarov's opinion on it though to see if this should be something they needed to be worried about.

"So, Erin what's on your mind?" Makarov asked as he sat down on one of the lawn chairs by the pool.

Erin took a seat across from him. "A couple of weeks ago, I had this dream where Fairy Tail was attacked by this monster with blood-red eyes. It had killed everyone without getting injured. I think the dream might have been a warning but I'm not sure. The dream just felt so real."

Makarov closed his eyes contemplating over this. "Do you have an idea of the dream might have been a warning of?"

"Yes actually. After the incident with Blood Trident, I began thinking that the monster could have been the Leviathan Demon in its released state. I began thinking that if the dream was a warning then it could have been about Blood Trident releasing Leviathan. If that's the case then we shouldn't have anything to worry about I guess."

"You could be right about that. The only other explanation I can come up with was that you just had a bad dream. In both cases though, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

"Okay, thanks for your help." Erin said standing up. "If I have the dream again I'll let you know."

"Alright, Erin. Try to stay out of trouble."

…

The Shade Dragon Slayer returned inside to see that Luna was talking with Natsu and Gray. He thought it would be best for Luna to get to know her guildmates on her own, so he didn't want to interrupt them.

Instead, his gaze swept over the hall and he spotted Erza sitting by herself eating a piece of strawberry cake. He made his way over to Requip wizard and sat down across from her.

"Hey, Erza." Erin said. Erza gave him a small smile as she paused in her eating.

"Hello, Erin. I see you're wounds have healed."

"Yeah, I'm still a little sore though."

"Well it's good to see you're well enough to get around though. Did Luna join the guild today?"

"Yeah! She was really excited about."

"That's good to hear. It looks like she's getting along with Natsu and Gray over there." Erza nodded in the group's direction where Luna was showing off a little of her Snow magic.

"I think she'll fit in great here." Erin said. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"When you guys rescued me from Jack, I saw two people I didn't recognize. One had blue hair and the other one had pink hair. I wanted to thank them for their help."

"Oh, those two were Jellal and Meredy. They're probably long gone by now though."

Erin stared at her with a surprised look. "Wait, you mean Jellal Fernandez? I remember fighting him a while back. Barely escaped from him since he was so powerful. But why was he helping you? I remember hearing about how you fought against him during the Tower of Heaven incident."

"That is true but he's a better man now. He helped us defeat the Oracion Seis and formed an independent guild to hunt down Dark Guilds. Although I'm guessing you knew about that part since you fought him."

"Yeah I did. Well I'm glad he was on my side that time. That other girl was pretty powerful too. She was with Grimoire Heart right?"

"Yes, but she also had a change of heart. They also helped us fight against the dragons that showed up during the Grand Magic Games."

"That's good to hear. I'll have to thank them if I ever see them."

"I'm sure you will."

The red head's smile disappeared though. "I'll be right back. I have to go separate Natsu and Gray."

Erin turned in his seat to find the two at each other's throats… again. Luna was standing there with a questioning look; she didn't know what to do about them.

Erza walked over and quickly separated them with ease, grabbing them by their ears.

"What the hell, Erza?" Natsu asked as he struggled under her grip.

"Are you two trying to give our new friend a bad impression of Fairy Tail?"

"No ma'am!" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

Erza turned her head to Luna. "I apologize for Natsu and Gray's behavior. They can be really stupid at times."

"Oh it's no problem," Luan said shaking her head. "It's kinda funny to see them bickering."

Erin chuckled under his breath and shook his head at them.

_It's good to be back_.

**Chapter End. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if some of the things got rushed. I had originally written this a bit longer but the chapter got deleted and I had to rewrite everything. **

**Please review and follow/fav if you can. Thanks!**


	17. Relationships

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Just my OC's and other ideas. **

Erin woke up the next morning back at his house. He blinked his eyes aware of the first rays of sunshine filtering in through his window. He pushed his bangs aside and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Erin pushed himself out of bed and went to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. Once he got to the kitchen though, he noticed that there was a note lying on the table. He picked it up and read that it was from Luna.

_Dear Erin,_

_I noticed that your house was lacking food so I decided to go take a job to earn some money. I know that you probably have enough money to buy groceries but I wanted to do this to show my thanks for letting me stay with you. I should be back in a day or two so try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone, okay? By the way, thanks again for introducing me to the guild! Everyone's been so friendly towards me, despite the fact that I was in a dark guild. I don't know, maybe it's because I'm your sister or something but everyone just seems to be generally nice. I think that this is going to be good for me, and for you too. It's a nice change after being part of Blood Trident for so long. And it's cool that there are other Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail too! Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks again, Bro. _

_Be back soon,_

_Luna. _

Erin put the letter down and smiled. He was glad that Luna was adjusting to Fairy Tail life quickly. She had been always been a little shy, so he was hoping that life at Fairy Tail would help her. But then he thought about what Luna said about Fairy Tail being good for them. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Despite turning out to be good people, Erin and Luna had still been part of a dark guild, and had done some horrible things.

Erin shook his head, clearing those thoughts away. The past was in the past and there was nothing he could do to change that. The only thing he could do was move on and focus on the present. He put the letter back on the table and went to change his clothes.

Erin opened his drawers and pulled out a black t-shirt and jeans. He pulled on his boots and stepped outside. He stretched his arms, breathing in the fresh air and made his way to Fairy Tail.

About halfway though, Erin began to notice that it was getting darker. The Dragon Slayer looked up to see dark clouds were beginning to set over Magnolia.

"Crap, looks like a bad storm is coming." Erin said. "I better hurry if I don't want to get drenched."

Unfortunately, by the time Erin got to Fairy Tail he was already soaked. The rain had been pouring heavily for a while and it hadn't shown any signs of letting up. Erin cursed as he walked up to Fairy Tail, his damp body shivering from it being so wet.

He reached out and pushed doors open, expecting the usual warm welcome of his guild mates, but instead he was welcomed with a mug to the face.

"Ow! Who the hell did that?" Erin yelled walking in. Someone's hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground. Erin whipped his head around to see it was Natsu who had grabbed him. The pink haired mage had pulled Erin behind a pillar, where Natsu was currently crouching behind.

"What the hell, Natsu?" Erin asked pounding Natsu on the head.

"Quit it!" Natsu said holding up his arms. "I'm trying to save you right now."

"Save from what?"

Natsu pointed behind the wooden pillar towards the center of the hall. "From her."

Erin peeked around the corner and saw Juvia, who had the most pissed off expression Erin had ever seen on the water mage. She was throwing and breaking things with her Water magic, all while yelling at the top of her lungs. "Juvia is going to kill that bitch for stealing Gray from me!"

Erin noticed that some of the other Fairy Tail girls were circled around Juvia, trying to calm her down but to no avail. He also noticed that none of the guys were trying to help, instead they were all hiding behind something. Some were crouching behind turned up tables, others behind the bar counter. _Well that explains the rain_.

"Who pissed her off?" Erin asked ducking under flying debris.

"No idea," Natsu replied. "Whoever did though is going to wish they hadn't."

"Juvia," Lucy called out. "Just calm down and tell us what's wrong."

The rain woman didn't hear her though. She just kept venting off about what ever was angering her.

"Would somebody please do something before she kills one of us!" Max yelled.

Suddenly Mirajane walked up behind Juvia and… hugged her? Juvia squirmed under the She-Devil's arms, but she wouldn't let go.

"Shhh, it's okay," Mira said coaxing Juvia. "We're your friends, Juvia. We just want to help you with whatever's bothering you."

Juvia kept resisting but gradually she began to calm down. Mira led her over to the bar counter and pulled out stool for her to sit on.

All the boys came out from their hiding places but still kept their distance, afraid that they might do something to set her off again.

Erin was amazed at Mira. He thought that someone was going to have to fight Juvia to stop her but Mira didn't have to that. She was like that though, always wanting to comfort people when they were sad or hurt.

"Now," Mira said soothingly. "Do you want to tell us why you're mad?"

Juvia sniffed trying not to cry. "I saw Gray go somewhere with another woman. Alone."

"Who was he with?"

"He was with that new girl, Luna I think."

Erin rushed over to Juvia when he heard his sister's name. "Wait she was with Gray? What the hell was she doing with him?"

The Dragon Slayer immediately regretted opening his mouth however, because scary Juvia woke up again at the sight of the black haired mage. She lashed out at him but was held back by Erza and Mira. Erin seatdroppd taking a step back, afraid that she might seriously hurt him.

"This is your fault!" Juvia growled. "You're supposed to be responsible for your sister. How could you let her go off with my beloved Gray?"

"How is this my fault? I can't control what she does." In fact, Erin was about as mad as she was. Had it been one of the other guys, Erin would have been fine with it. But Gray? The same guy who likes to strip every chance he gets. And the fact that they were alone together didn't make it any better for Erin.

"Look, I'm mad at Gray just like you're mad at Luna," Erin said. "So since we're both angry for the same reasons, we shouldn't fight right? So truce?" Erin tentatively held out his hand towards Juvia, hoping that she wouldn't bite it off.

Juvia looked at his hand thinking and nodded her head. "Truce," she said shaking his hand.

…

"Man, glad that's over." Natsu said sitting down at the bar.

Everyone had just finished cleaning up the broken pieces of furniture scattered everywhere. Juvia home earlier, not wanting to be around anyone for a while. However, she did ask Erza to accompany her, at least wanting to have one friend with her.

"You said it, Natsu." Erin said taking a seat next to him. "I'm gonna kill Gray once he gets back though."

"I can help you with that if you want," Natsu said smirking. "I'm always up for knocking the Ice Princess around."

Mira brought the two boys drinks, setting the drinks down in front of them. "There ya go, boys. Water for Erin and soda for Natsu."

"Thanks, Mira." The two Dragon Slayers thanked her.

Erin sipped on his water, looking over at Natsu in surprise, who had already chugged down his soda.

"By the way, Natsu, where's Happy? I haven't seen the little guy all day."

"He went on a mission with Wendy and Carla. Said something about wanting to protect her from any danger."

"I feel like it would be Carla who would protect him though." Erin said laughing.

"Well I think it's kind of sweet." The boys turned their heads to Lucy who had taken a seat next to Natsu. "It's just too bad Carla hasn't shown any of the same feelings towards Happy. I think they would be great together. Don't you think so, Mira?"

"Absolutely!" Mira said. "Those two would be so cute together. You know who else would make a cute couple?"

"Who's that?"

"Erin and Erza."

Erin did a spit take after hearing what Mira said. "What!?"

"I see the how you two are around each other, always talking alone."

Erin's cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment. "That's just because we're good friends that's all."

"You're right, Mira." Lucy giggled. "Just look at him, he's blushing."

"I am not!"

"You totally are, dude." Natsu said grinning.

"Whatever, we're just friends and nothing more. Besides, she's more likely to end up with you, Natsu. Hell, you two have even taken baths with each other."

Now Natsu's cheeks had turned red. The girls were trying to hold their laughter in from watching the boys yell at each other but were doing a horrible job at it.

"Oh yeah? Well how many times has she saved your ass? Twice? Erza obviously has a thing for you since she likes to rescue you."

"How many times have you challenged her to a fight? Like a hundred? And how many times have you beaten her? None? Sounds like you have a thing for Erza since you like to challenge her so much."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Neither does what you said!"

The Dragon Slayers kept throwing jabs at each other over and over, which was giving Lucy and Mira plenty of entertainment.

"So you really think Erin and Erza would make a good couple?" Lucy whispered to Mira.

"Totally. Natsu isn't Erza's type. He's too load and obnoxious."

"How do you know what Erza's type is?"

"I can just tell. It's like this sixth sense I have."

"Okay then, who's my perfect match?"

Mira tapped her chin for a moment thinking. "Hmmm, oh I know! Bickslow!" She pointed at the Human Possession mage who was sitting with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe.

Lucy sweatdropped and shook her head. "I think you're way off on that one, Mira."

The girls turned their attention back to Erin and Natsu. The two of them were still at each others' throats but were running out of things to say.

"Well she was at your house a lot after you joined Fairy Tail," Natsu said. "So obviously she likes to take care of you."

"Oh yeah? Well… well…" Erin stammered. "Your hair is pink!"

Natsu started laughing, knowing that he had beat Erin.

Erin groaned, mentally slapping himself. _Really? 'Your hair is pink'? That was the best you could come up with!_

Erin buried his face in the counter trying to block out Natsu's voice. Eventually Natsu left to go and talk with someone else, finally leaving Erin with some peace and quiet.

The rest of the day went by without any more incidents. Nobody else was going into a raging frenzy, Natsu had stopped bothering Erin. It was pretty much normal Fairy Tail.

Erin saw that it was getting dark out and decided to head home.

"See ya guys later!" he said walking out.

"Bye!"

"Later!"

"Have a good night!"

Erin walked outside to see the stars were covering the night sky. He let out a sigh and began to make his way through the dark empty streets of Magnolia.

"Hey, Erin."

Erin turned around to see Erza was standing behind him. She had requiped out of her armor and into her usual blouse and blue skirt. Erin realized that he was staring a little too long and he blushed a little. _Damn it, Mira. _

"Hey, Erza. How's Juvia doing?"

"She's doing better. I think I might need to give Gray a piece of my mind for doing that to her."

"Yeah well get in line. I'm up next to give him a beating and then Natsu's after me."

"Why is Natsu mad at Gray?"

Erin shrugged his shoulders. "Probably just wants to fight him for the fun of it."

The two of them stood in an awkward silence for a moment, at least awkward for Erin. Mira's words kept echoing in his head like a broken record. He was just glad it was dark enough to where Erza couldn't see him blushing.

"Well I better get home," Erin said. "See ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Erza said. "Actually, can I walk you home? It could give us the chance to catch up or something."

Erin was a little taken aback by her question. _Erin, for all that is good and holy, please say no. _he thought. _It's easy, just say no and walk away._

"Sure, that sounds nice."

_You fucking idiot! What is wrong with you? That is the exact opposite of what you're supposed to say!_

"Alright then, let's be off." She said patting him on the shoulder.

The two of them walked along the dark streets of Magnolia, the only noise breaking the silence was their feet against the ground. Erin was just glad Erza wasn't asking him anything at the moment. However, as the silence dragged on Erin's mind began to wander. He thought back earlier that morning, back to Luna's letter, and what she said about Fairy Tail being good for him.

And then he thought about his past with Blood Trident, and everything that he had done. Erin didn't want to but he couldn't stop. It just kept gnawing at him like a flea that wouldn't go away. He had always told himself that even though he didn't like doing some of the things that he did with Blood Trident, he still had to do them for a certain reason. Why though? Because of family? No… that wasn't the reason. And why couldn't he stop thinking about?

Eventually, they reached his house as they slowly came to a stop. There was an automatic lamp on the front of the house that lit up the yard, casting shadows across the ground.

"Thanks for walking me home I guess." Erin said rubbing the back of his head.

"It was no problem," Erza said smiling. "I quite enjoyed."

"Me too." Erin said. "Well, good night."

"Good night, Erin."

The Requip mage turned around and began to walk away, her hair shining in the moonlight.

"Hey, Erza can I ask you something?" Erin said.

Erza stopped and turned around. "Yes, what is it?"

Erin sighed and clenched his fists. "How do you deal with the mistakes you've made in the past?"

Erza tilted her head at Erin. "What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking about my past with Blood Trident and everything I did. Erza I did a lot of bad things. I stole from people and hurt others in more ways than one. To be honest, I'm surprised I didn't kill anybody." He paused for a moment to look at Erza to see how she was reacting. Her eyes looked worried and sad, which was only making Erin feel worse.

"I've been trying to forget about all of it. I kept telling myself that it was in the past and that it didn't matter anymore, there was nothing I could do to change what I did. But that only makes me more of a shitty human being, doesn't it?"

"Erin, don't say things like that. You are not a bad person."

"Yes I am!"

Erza cringed. She had never seen Erin like this.

"You want to know why I kept doing it? It wasn't for survival or for protecting Luna. I did it because I was scared. I did it because I didn't want Blood Trident to expel me, because then I would be alone again. Just like when Umbracion left me." Erin paused again taking a breath. "It's funny. When I still had amnesia, there were nights where my dreams were filled with people's voices yelling at me, cursing me and telling me to go to hell. At the time, I thought they were just bad dreams. But now I know better. They're the voices of people I've done wrong to and I can still hear them."

Erin sank to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest. Tears began forming in his eyes and he started to cry. "I just want them to stop, but I don't know what to do."

Erza stared at her friend. This was the first time she had ever seen Erin break down like this. It made her sad to see Erin crying.

She walked over to him and kneeled down next to him. She wrapped her arms around Erin and pulled him close, trying to comfort him.

"Erin, it's true that you can't change what you did in the past. There are definitely things I wish I could go back and change but I can't. What I can do though is move on and swear not to let those things happen to anyone else. And you can do that too. Use your past as motivation to fight against evil that would do harm to others. You can't let your past actions define who you are. What you do now though does. And remember, you always have your family standing by your side. We are never going to abandon you so please, don't be afraid of being alone; because as long as you're a part of Fairy Tail, you never will be."

The two of them stayed like that for a while, until somehow Erin had fallen asleep in Erza's arms. She picked Erin up and brought him inside, placing him on his bed. She pulled the covers over him, tucking them under Erin's chin.

She closed his door and went back to the living room. Erza looked at the clock hanging on the wall and was surprised to see how late it was. Right now, she was too exhausted to walk back to Fairy Hills, so she found an extra blanket and pillow and curled up on the couch.

The scarlet haired girl looked at Erin's door, wondering if he was going to be okay.

"Please don't cry anymore, Erin," she muttered before falling asleep.

**Chapter End.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has either faved or followed my story. You guys are awesome! I hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Please follow/fav and review if you can. Thanks!**


	18. A New Danger

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Just my OC's and other ideas. **

Erin woke up the next morning, the first rays of sunshine escaping through his window. His eyes snapped open suddenly as all the events of last night came back to him. He put his hands in his face, groaning over what had happened, and embarrassment washing over him.

"Why did I fucking do that?" Erin muttered.

Erin hadn't meant to open up to Erza like that and pretty much have a small psychological breakdown. He had only meant to ask her for help, not to cry and look so pathetic. The reality though, was that he didn't think of what he was saying; it all just poured out like a waterfall.

Inside, he felt mixed emotions about what happened: embarrassment, guilt, but also a little but of happiness. After everything that happened, it actually felt good to talk about his nightmares with someone.

Pushing the thoughts aside for now, Erin got out of bed to go get some breakfast. Still groggy from sleep, he opened his door and walked to the kitchen, his feet dragging behind him. He opened the fridge, only to remember he still hadn't taken a trip to the store to buy food. So instead the Dragon Slayer got some money and headed out to get some breakfast.

Erin arrived in town to find that Magnolia's citizens were just waking up. The sun was slowly rising in the sky, casting shadows across the ground. Erin breathed in the nice, cool air, enjoying the pleasant weather of early morning. He waved at some people who said hello as he passed them. His favourite diner came into view ahead as the owner was opening up.

"Good morning, Mr. Taka!" Erin said waving at the owner as he walked inside.

Taka was a middle-aged man who had short, brown hair and a beard. Erin had been coming to this diner ever since he first came to Magnolia. In Erin's opinion, Mr. Taka served some of the best pancakes in all of Magnolia.

The diner was nice and simple, booths lined the walls and tables were laid out around the middle of the building. There was a bar counter in the far back where Mr. Taka was standing.

"Morning, Erin." Taka said waving. He had a scruffy voice that showed his age. "I haven't seen you around for a while."

Erin took a seat at the counter and shook hands with the owner. "Yeah, I've been busy."

"I bet you are! Working as a Fairy Tail wizard must be hard work."

"It's not too tuff as long as you pick a good job."

"Good to hear my boy. So what can I get you?"

"I'll just have some pancakes, please."

"Coming right up!" Taka turned on the stove and poured the batter on the hot surface. "So you got any good stories to share?"

"Well me and some other Fairy Tail wizards took down this dark guild a couple weeks back," Erin said watching Taka flip the pancakes.

"I'm guessing Natsu went with you, right? Did he burn everything to a crisp as usual?"

"Nah, not this time. Just a couple of holes in the wall."

"Well that's good. I swear that boy can go way overboard sometimes."

"You're right about that."

Mr. Taka finished the pancakes and put them on a plate. He set them down in front of Erin, whose mouth was watering just at the sight of the steamy food. Erin dove in, savouring every bite of the fluffy goodness. The Dragon Slayer was so focused on his eating that he didn't hear someone else walking in.

"Good morning!" Mr. Taka said. "What can I get you?"

"I'll just have some booze for now. I'm waiting on someone."

That part caught Erin's attention. There was only one person he knew he drank this early in the morning.

"Morning, Cana." He said turning to see the Card Mage take a seat next to him. She was wearing black pants and jacket over her usual bikini top that cut off at her midriff. Taka set a mug of beer in front of her that she drained in an instant.

"Fancy meeting you here, Erin." She said after setting the glass down.

"I could say the same thing. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just meeting my dad here for breakfast. I didn't want to go but he kept annoying me about it so here I am." She motioned for Taka to get her another drink and he disappeared in the back to get her one.

"Do you not like spending time with your dad?"

"I do, it's just that he can be real pain in the ass sometimes."

Lucy had told Erin about what happened between Cana and Gildarts seven years ago on Tenrou Island. After hearing that, Erin felt happy for Cana but he also felt a little jealous. Everyday, Erin wished he could see his foster parent, Umbracion, just one more time. But sadly, the chances of that were pretty slim.

Taka soon came back with a bottle of booze and was about to pour the drink but Cana just took the bottle from Taka's hands. Erin expected Mr. Taka to react in some way but he just shrugged it off, probably cause of Cana's reputation to be the biggest drinker in Fairy Tail.

The two wizards sat in silence, Erin eating his food and Cana drinking her booze, the only sound coming from Mr. Taka who had disappeared to do some work in the back. Out of the corner of his eye, Erin could see that Cana kept stealing glances at him and smirking, like she was thinking of some inside joke. Erin figured that she might be drunk and went back to enjoying his pancakes.

"So did you and Erza hook up last night?" Cana suddenly asked with a sly smirk on her face.

Erin nearly chocked on his food, eyes growing wide, and blushing every shade of red there was. He stayed like that for a moment, trying to reclaim his composure.

"Where the hell did you get that idea!?" Erin blurted out.

"I saw you two walking back to your house last night," the Card Mage said with that teasing smirk still plastered on her face. "That could only mean one thing."

"Well it's definitely not that," Erin said. "Not even close."

"C'mon you don't have to lie. I know you two have had secret crushes on each other for awhile."

"No we don't! Jeez, why does everyone think that?" Erin sighed rubbing his forehead. He did not want to get into this discussion right now.

"Everyone thinks that because it's extremely obvious, or at least it's obvious that you like her, I actually don't know about her."

Erin covered his ears and closed his eyes, resting his head on the counter. "Can we please stop talking about this?"

Cana just ignored him though. "Ok, so maybe you two didn't hook up, but c'mon something must have happened. A little make out maybe? Hmm?"

Something did happen all right, but Erin wasn't about to tell Cana about what had transpired last night. It wasn't that he didn't trust her to keep a secret; he was just too embarrassed to tell her. Plus, Cana might not be the best person to talk to about it. He would rather talk to someone like Lucy or Levy.

Erin heard the door open behind him, relief flooding over him hoping that it might be Gildarts so that he would get Cana to stop bothering Erin. He guessed that it wasn't though since he didn't hear any gushy love-talk that usually came out of Gildarts whenever he was around Cana. That and the person didn't smell like Gildarts.

The Dragon Slayer listened the footsteps of the person, and he heard the stranger slide into the booth behind them. Erin looked over his shoulder to try and get a look at the newcomer, but the stranger was wearing a black cloak that covered the rest of his body and a hood that covered his head. He could tell that it was a man because of his extremely athletic looking body type, although it could have been a woman who really liked to work out, but Erin went ahead and assumed it was a guy.

"Yo, Erin you there?" Erin was snapped from his thoughts when Cana started waving a hand in front of his face. "Why do you keep staring at that guy?"

"No reason… Just a strange guy to walk in here I guess."

Cana looked at the man and shrugged her shoulders. "Probably just someone passing through Magnolia."

"Maybe…"

Erin watched Mr. Taka stride over to the man to take his order.

"Can I get you anything sir?" Mr. Taka asked.

"Just a coffee," the cloaked man said without looking at Mr. Taka.

"Ok," the owner said, writing down the man's order. "Anything else?"

The man made a 'come here' motion with his hand as if telling Mr. Taka to lean in for him to hear better. Mr. Taka leaned down and the man whispered something in his ear. Mr. Taka quickly glanced at Erin and nodded to whatever the man was saying. Then his eyes widened for some reason and he looked back at the man with a questioning look. The man whispered something else and Mr. Taka nodded in understanding.

"Okay, sir; I'll be right back with your coffee." Mr. Taka said straitening up. He went back to the kitchen, but before he left, Erin could have sworn that the diner owner had a look of disbelief on his face mixed with worry.

Something definitely wasn't right here.

A silence hung in the air after Mr. Taka left, the only sound coming from the fans rotating above.

"So are you going to tell me who you are before we start," Erin said getting up from his chair and turning to the man. But Erin tensed when he saw that he was no longer sitting in the booth.

Suddenly he felt something pressed to his head and he heard a click of gun.

_Damn he's fast, _Erin thought.

"The name's Thorn," the man said. "I'm here to…"

Thorn didn't finish his sentence as he was struck by lightning from one of Cana's magic cards, causing him to roar in pain. He pointed the gun he was holding at Cana and prepared to fire.

Erin turned around just in time though and encased his left fist in Shade Magic. He swung and hit Thorn's face, sending him flying into the wall behind him.

"Thanks for the save, Cana." Erin said.

"No problem," Cana replied. "I'm guessing this guy uses Gun magic."

"Looks that way."

Erin watched as Thorn stood up with a grunt. He had requiped a new gun in his hand; the barrel was much larger than the revolver Thorn had earlier.

"As I was saying," Thorn said raising the large gun. "I've been sent to kill you Erin Whitefang."

Thorn fired his gun, a large blast of white colored magic coming out of the barrel. Erin and Cana jumped to the side, avoiding the blast. Erin encased his other hand with Shade magic, forming sharp claws on both hands. He rushed Thorn and swiped out, but Thorn sidestepped and pulled out a staff. He swung up, hitting Erin in the chin and then jabbed him in the stomach with the butt of the staff. Erin doubled over and fell on his knees.

Without missing a beat, Thorn pulled out a different revolver and shot an electric ball at Cana. The ball of energy hit the Card Mage, electrical shocks coursed through her body. She fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Stay out of the way, girl." the Gun Mage muttered. "This isn't your fight."

"Cana!" Erin yelled.

He was silenced however as Thorn kicked him in the face, sending him across the room. Erin crashed into one of the tables, sending splinters of wood all over the place. Erin could feel blood starting to flow from a cut on his forehead.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent, Dragon Slayer." Thorn said putting away his staff and requipping an automatic rifle in his hands. "You'll stay alive longer and provide me with more entertainment."

Erin stood up wiping the blood from his face. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Don't worry your friend will be fine, the shocks just paralyzed her for a while. I just wanted her out of the way so I could focus on you."

Erin let out a sigh of relief. "You said you were sent to kill me. Who hates me so much that they would hire an assassin hunt me down?"

Really only one person stood out to Erin; Miranda. But why would she hire an assassin to kill him? She could just send one of the other members who had escaped with her. Miranda was probably tyring to stay anonymous while exacting her revenge, but part of Erin thought that it could be something else. He knew it was pointless to ask, but he needed to confirm his suspicions some way.

"Sorry," Thorn replied. "I'm not supposed leak any personal information about my clients, that would ruin my reputation."

Thorn fired his gun, spraying bullets in Erin's direction. Erin sprinted towards his right, throwing blasts of Shade magic at Thorn. The Gun Mage rolled out of the way, placing himself behind a pillar for cover to reload his gun, but Erin wasn't about to give Thorn the chance.

"Shade Dragon's Roar!"

The torrent of black and white magic engulfed the pillar, destroying it and everything behind it, creating a huge hole in the wall. As the dust settled though, Thorn came out without a scratch. He had managed to activate a large, round shield to protect himself from Erin's attack.

"That was a nice try, Shade Dragon." Thorn called out retracting his shield into a small compartment on his wrist. "You're still going to have to try harder though."

"Shade Dragon's Iron Fist!"

With lightning speed, Erin launched himself at Thorn and struck him in the chest, sending him flying through the hole and into the street. Thorn crashed onto the street with a loud bang, causing a few people passing by to panic and run in different directions.

Erin stepped out of the diner to see Thorn had recovered from his attack, but not without a few small injuries. The Gun Mage's hood had fallen, revealing a bearded face and a shaved head where a fresh cut had appeared. Erin saw that there was a black insignia on Thorn's right cheek that was in the shape of a sun, most likely his guild mark.

"Shade Dragon's Claws!" Erin created his claws again and ran at Thorn.

The Gun Mage quickly requiped his staff into his hands to try and parry Erin's attack. Predicting that he would do that though, Erin focused his magic at the tips of his claws, increasing the power and making them sharper. He sliced right through the staff, cutting into two.

Thorn was thrown off balance and Erin took the advantage, slicing his claws down assassin's chest, scattering drops of blood on the ground. Thorn backed up, his face was contorted in pain as he pressed his hand against his chest.

As soon as Erin saw that Thorn had been weakened, he leaned back and started sucking in air.

"Shade Dragon's Roar!" The torrent of magic spiralled out towards Thorn, making a direct hit upon impact. Any noise he might have made was silenced as he was engulfed by the attack.

Once the attack had subsided, Thorn fell to the ground in a crumbled heap. Erin sighed heavily from exhaustion; wiping the sweat on his forehead with his arm. That fight had taken more out of him than he thought.

Erin walked up to Thorn so that he could restrain him from attacking again. The Dragon Slayer reached for Thorn's cloak, wanting to make sure his attacker didn't have any concealed weapons. Once his fingers touched the silk of it though, the cloak started rippling around like water. Spikes shot out of it and Erin quickly crossed his arms creating a shield, but one spike managed to break through and stab him in the leg. The cloak must have some kind of magical barrier on it.

Erin stepped back clutching his leg where the spike had stabbed him. Thankfully it wasn't too deep so he managed to pull it out with ease. He regretted doing that though.

"Shit!" he hissed through gritted teeth. It felt like a wild fire was spreading throughout his entire leg. Blood had begun flowing out of the wound, dripping onto the pavement below. Erin removed his hand and examined the injury. It didn't look fatal, but he definitely needed to get it treated soon.

"Hopefully Wendy didn't go on a mission today," Erin muttered.

He took one last look at Thorn, who was still unmoving but spikes had retracted back into his cloak.

"Shade Pocket," Erin muttered. His hand started glowing white as he extended his arm towards Thorn. The assassin started glowing black, indicating that the spell had worked.

Erin smirked. That spell always came in handy. Not only did it conceal things from other people, it could also trap a person in a magic barrier. Thorn wouldn't be able to move until Erin undid the spell, so it would be safe to leave him there for now.

Grunting through from the pain in his leg, Erin started limping back to the diner to make sure Cana was okay.

_CLICK!_

Erin's head snapped around and his eyes grew wide to see that Thorn had gotten back up. All of his injuries were completely gone, and the worse part was that he was aiming a revolver right at Erin's head. Without hesitation, Thorn fired the gun, a loud bang echoed throughout the empty street.

Erin didn't have enough time to react, no way to dodge, no time to make a shield. With his injured leg, Erin wouldn't be fast enough to move or anything. All he could do was wait for the bullet to reach him and except the warm embrace of darkness. But somehow, time seemed to be moving slower, Erin still couldn't move but images kept flashing through his head, of his friends… family; everyone he cared about.

And then, just like that… all he could see was black.

**Chapter End**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I would love to know if there's anything I can improve on or anything you guys think needs fixing. The story can only get better if I know what you guys think of it. Please follow/fav or review if you can! Thank you!**


	19. Secrets

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Just my OC's and other ideas.**

_He was floating through pitch, black nothingness. Everything had disappeared and was replaced by this endless void. His body had grown numb, he couldn't move anything. Was this the afterlife?_

_He could still hear sounds around him though, as if his mind was still trying to hold onto the rope of life. These noises were faint though; he could only make out a certain sounds that faintly echoed around him. _

_He thought he heard someone calling his name. "Erin… Erin…" the voice kept saying. The voice was quickly replaced by the faint sound of explosions. They sounded like they were far away… yet they also felt really close. _

_After a while the noises stopped and Erin was left there floating in silence. _

_And then suddenly, he started falling. _

…

_Erin opened his eyes to find himself standing in a large, grassy field. For a second he thought he was having a dream about Umbracion but then he heard shouting and the sounds of a battle going on. The Dragon Slayer turned around to find two groups of wizards fighting each other, blasts of magic were flying everywhere and all sorts of weaponry were being used. _

_Without thinking, Erin's legs started moving on their own in the direction of the fighting. It was like there some force pulling him towards it. As he crept closer, Erin was starting to make out some of the faces of these wizards. He recognized Miranda, Zerex, Spore, Kilos, and a few other Blood Trident members, including himself and Luna. They were all fighting against the other wizards, who were wearing black and tattered cloaks. _

"_This must be an old memory that hasn't come back yet," muttered Erin. _

_Erin watched his memory-self and Luna tag teamed against one of the other wizards. It was a pretty amazing spectacle, the duo were launching attack after attack in almost perfect synchronization. Their movements were so quick that the enemy wizard never had a chance to recover._

_It felt really weird for Erin to watch a memory version of himself fight. _

_Luna used her Snow Dragon's Roar to finish off the enemy, who fell unconscious with a thin layer of snow covering him. Memory-Erin and Luna high-fived after their small victory, both of them grinning from ear to ear. _

_Erin chuckled a little. If they had fought like that like that against Jack, they might have been able to actually beat him. _

_His gaze turned towards the man that Luna had knocked out and his eyes widened when he saw that the man had the same sun mark that Thorn had. _

"_What the…" _

"_SPORE!" Erin looked up to see that his memory-self's face was now contorted with absolute rage, a look that stunned Erin. He could see in memory-Erin's eyes that there was an intent to kill, something that Erin had never once thought about doing in his entire life. That was something he was absolutely sure of. _

_Erin looked behind him to see what had happened and gasped at what he saw. _

_Spore had been stabbed through the stomach with a sword, the tip of it dripping with her blood. Fear was painted across her face, all the color draining from it. She was looking at Memory-Erin with tears watering in her pain-stricken green eyes. But then a small smile began to form across her lips as a tear rolled down her cheek. _

"_I'm sorry," she said, almost barely audible for Erin to hear. _

_Then the sword was pulled out of Spore and she crumbled to the ground. _

_Erin felt his body begin to shake, his legs gave out under him and he fell to his knees. He was starting to remember everything: why Blood Trident was here, what the black sun represented, and why his memory-self had the eyes of a bloodthirsty killer. And not only was this information coming back to him, but also all the emotions behind it. Wrath, fear, sadness, a sense of loneliness; it all came flooding back like a wave that was drowning him, it was almost too much to bear. _

_Laughter suddenly filled the air, the sound of it sent chills down Erin's spine. "This is what happens when you cross the Rising Sun guild Blood Trident!"_

_He knew whose voice that was. He didn't recognize it because of this memory, but because he had just fought against this person. _

_Suddenly pain shot through Erin's head like a bolt of lightning. He brought his hands to his head, yelling in pain, his eyes squeezed shut. The sound of laughter was drowned out by the Dragon Slayer's screams. Then the ground around him started to shake. Out of the corner of his eye, Erin could see a few small rocks rising off the ground. Something wasn't right here; this wasn't part of his memory. _

"_I'm going to kill you!" Memory-Erin roared. _

_Erin's eyes snapped open. He definitely didn't remember yelling that._

"_Erin, please! You need to calm down!" Luna yelled. _

_Something was happening behind Erin. He wanted to turn around to find out what the hell was going on but he couldn't. He literally couldn't. His body had become completely frozen, like some force was preventing him from seeing what was happening behind him._

_Everything began shaking more violently, the pain in Erin's head increasing to the point where it felt like it would explode. He didn't know if this was part of his memory or if this was being caused by something else, but whatever it was it needed to stop NOW!_

…

Erin blinked his eyes open to find himself lying in a nice comfy bed. He felt like crap, his chest was burning and his head felt like it had been stomped on by a Vulcan about a million times but other than that he was okay.

Wait… He was alive!

Erin quickly patted himself down to see if he had actually been shot but he was fine. The only wound he had was the one he got from Thorn's cloak, which was now wrapped in bandages. He could also feel cold sweat beating down his face. Erin wiped it off and rubbed his eyes. His mind was racing trying to think of any scenario where he could have survived, but none came to his mind.

He started when he heard the sound of a door opening.

"Good to see you're finally awake."

Erin looked up to see Cana standing at the end of his bed. It was then that Erin noticed he was in the Fairy Tail infirmary… again. It felt like it was starting to become a common thing since he was in here just a few weeks ago. It was night outside and the room was dimly lit by a few candle scattered around the room.

A small gasp escaped Erin's lips when he saw that Cana's right arm was wrapped in a sling, bandages were wrapped around her stomach, and part of her legs, and around her head.

"… Holy shit, Cana…" Erin muttered. "What the hell happened to you?"

A light chuckle escaped from the Card Mage's lips. "If you think this is bad, you should have seen that damn Gun Mage."

"You mean Thorn? What happened to him?"

Cana let out a heavy sigh and she squeezed the arms of the chair. Her eyes looked distant, as if she was lost in thought about something.

"Guess I'll start at the beginning. After I regained control of my body, I ran outside to join you in the fight. But once I got outside I saw that Thorn had his gun pointed at you while you were caught off guard. Since you didn't have any time to react, I threw what I thought was one of my shield cards to try and block the bullet, but it was actually an explosive card. Thankfully it did save your life, but the card exploded right in front of you when it hit the bullet so you were knocked unconscious."

"Well that explains how I'm alive," Erin murmured. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it," Cana mumbled. "Anyway after you were knocked unconscious, Thorn and I fought for a bit but he was way stronger than me, hence why I look like shit. Thankfully Gildarts showed up and he was able to beat Thorn. It was probably a good thing that you were unconscious during that fight."

"Why's that?"

"Let's just say he was disappointed not have a nice breakfast with his daughter; that and the fact that he doesn't like it when someone is hurting his precious, little princess. In the end, Thorn ended up looking much worse than I did. Unfortunately, he was able to escape using some kind of transportation magic."

"Gildarts didn't try to go after him?"

"No, he said that our health was more important, so he brought us back here to get treatment."

Erin nodded, taking in this information with a calm expression. He returned his brown-eyed gaze to Cana, who had gotten up and was now leaning against the wall, staring out the window. Erin noticed that there was a distant look in Cana's eyes, like she was lost in thought about something. Was she thinking about the battle or was it something else? He also noticed that Cana looked really exhausted. There were dark lines under her eyes and her body language lacked that usual energy the brunette had.

"Are you okay, Cana?" Erin asked slowly, slightly tilting his head. But the Card Mage wasn't paying attention and instead she just kept staring out the window. Something didn't seem right here… Erin had seen Cana lose some pretty tough fights before but she never let them bother her. Did something happen that she wasn't telling him?

"Cana you there?" Erin said a little louder.

"I'm fine, Erin!" Cana snapped, causing Erin to flinch.

Cana let out a small sigh, lightly rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. I've just been really stressed lately."

"It's fine. Is there anything you need help with?"

"No thanks, I've got it covered."

Silence passed over them, the only noise coming from the rowdy Fairy Tail wizards in the guild hall.

"Oh, I should probably go get your sister," Cana said walking to the door. "She'll be glad to know you're awake."

"Wait, Luna's back?" Erin asked perking up.

"Yep, she got back yesterday."

"Yesterday? How long have I been out?"

"About three days."

"Three days!?"

"Yep, and just wait till you hear the story that Luna brought back with her." With that Cana left the room, leaving Erin with his thoughts.

Erin began to wonder what this story was that Luna had. Did something happen to her while she was on her mission with Gray?

Were they attacked or robbed? Did they find treasure?

Or did something happen between Luna and Gray?

_Oh no, that's probably what it is!_ Erin thought. His paranoid mind started going over numerous scenarios that could have gone down between the two of them, all of which ended with Erin knocking a few teeth out of Gray's mouth.

Erin really needed to think about something else. So he thought back to the memory he dreamt while unconscious. Many things kept flashing through the Dragon Slayer's head. The part that stood out the most to Erin was the last moments when everything was going to shit, right after Spore had been stabbed. The memory should have ended right after that because an enemy wizard had snuck up behind him and knocked him out. The only thing he remembered after that was waking up Blood Trident's guild hall, finding out that Spore was alive, and that they had beat Rising Sun.

So what was with the bright lights and Luna yelling at him? Something didn't add up…

Erin was interrupted from his thoughts when the door flew open and Luna came rushing in, practically tackling Erin into a tight hug. Cana, Master Makarov, and last Gildarts, who closed the door behind him. Makarov went and sat on the bed across from Erin's.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Erin," said Luna.

"Yeah thanks, Luna," Erin said gasping for air. "I might not be though if you keep hugging me like this."

"Oh sorry." Luna let go and sat down in one of the chairs next to his bed.

"When I heard that it was Thorn who attacked you guys, I got so worried."

"Sorry that I made you worry."

"No need to apologize to her kid," Gildarts said. The Crash Mage had taken a seat next to his daughter on an adjacent bed next to Erin's. "You just have to make sure you're more careful next time."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice. And also, thanks for saving my life, Gildarts."

"You're a fellow Fairy Tail wizard, Erin. I'd happily do it again if I had to. Plus I also had to save my dear, sweet Cana." Gildarts tried to give Cana a big hug but she pushed him away with an annoyed look on her face.

"Luna can you just tell him what happened?"

"What's going on?" Erin asked narrowing his eyes.

Luna crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Yeah we might have a big problem on our hands."

"Why? What happened?"

"Gray and I were attacked by one of Thorn's guildmates."

"What?! Who was it?"

"We never found out," Luna said. "He got away before we could ask him anything."

"Turns out Thorn's actually part of the guild that 'hired' him." Cana said.

"Yeah I know that." Erin replied.

"Wait, Cana said that you didn't recognize Thorn when you first saw him." Makarov said.

"I remembered the battle we had with him and the Rising Sun guild while I was unconscious. I'll just assume that Luna already told you guys about that."

"Pretty convenient time for your memory to come back." said Cana.

"Erin, how much do you remember about the battle?" Luna asked narrowing her eyes.

"Everything up until I was knocked out, why?"

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't missing any details."

"Okay, so why would Thorn say he was hired then if he knew who I was?"

"I have a theory about that," Gildarts said crossing his arms. "First, I think that Thorn and his partner attacked you two to get revenge for Rising Sun for what you guys did to them. As for why Thorn said he was hired, I think that might have been part of a back-up plan in case he failed."

"A back-up plan to what?"

"Since Rising Sun sent two of their wizards to kill you and Luna, it seems obvious that they would send others to kill Miranda and any other Blood Trident members who escaped with her."

Luna nodded her head. "That makes sense, but it still doesn't explain why Thorn lied about being hired."

"I was getting to that," Gildarts sighed. "Anyway, I think that Rising Sun failed to kill Miranda and her cohorts and therefore moved on to a different plan. Somehow they must have caught wind of you're little spat with Blood Trident a few weeks ago and also about how Erin has a small case of amnesia still. So they use this to their advantage and use Erin as their plan B. In case Erin wasn't killed, he probably would have been led to believe that Miranda had sent Thorn to kill him. Then Erin would take action to go and find the rest of Blood Trident. After this I'm just guessing that Rising Sun would hope that Erin and Blood Trident would take each other out."

"So take two birds out with one stone." Makarov muttered.

"Gildarts as great as that sounds, wouldn't all of that also depend on whether or not they were successful in killing Luna?" Erin asked. "You know since she would be able to recognize a Rising Sun member."

"Hmm, you have a point there."

"Look why don't we talk more about this in the morning?" Makarov said walking up to Erin's bed. "It's getting pretty late and Erin needs to get more rest."

"Master, I'm fine."

"I have to agree with Makarov, Erin." Gildarts said. "You may have been asleep for the past few days but you still took some nasty injuries."

"Okay, Master." Erin groaned. "Can I just speak to Luna in private for a moment?"

"Of course." Makarov replied with a warm smile.

Everyone, except for Luna, got up and exited the room after saying bye to Erin.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Luna asked clasping her hands together.

Erin sighed deeply, "There's something that's been bugging me ever since I had that dream about our battle with Rising Sun."

Luna narrowed her eyes in worry. "Yeah, what's that?"

"Were… Spore and I going out during that time?"

Luna looked a little bit taken aback by her brother's question. "Y-yeah. You don't remember that? The two of you were dating for like a year."

Erin's eyes widened in shock. "Seriously? Damn…"

"I thought you would have gotten back all your memories by now."

"I know that I have enough memories to know who I am and where I came from, but still. That's basically a whole year of my life missing, regardless of whether or not I remember anything else from that year."

Luna shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "…What made you ask that?"

Erin closed his eyes and leaned back against his pillow. "When I had that dream, I could feel all the emotions I felt that day. Anger, sadness, loneliness… and also love. For Spore. If I had strong feelings like that for her then why I can't I remember them?"

"I don't know, Erin… Maybe part of you wanted to forget those feelings when you left Blood Trident and your mind just kept repressing them instead of remembering like with the rest of your memories."

"Yeah…" Erin mumbled. "Maybe you're right." If he and Spore really did that have strong feelings like that for each other, she must have felt devastated when he left Blood Trident.

Seeing the sadness in her brother's eyes, Luna took her hand over his and gave it a comforting squeeze. She could tell that it must be painful for Erin to learn about something like this. He was already going through so much pain that he didn't deserve and this just added to the fire.

"If there's anything else about your past that you might be confused about, just come talk to me okay?" she said giving a warm smile. "I want to help you remember who you are, Erin."

Erin looked at her and smiled back. "Thanks, Luna. And there actually is one other thing I want to ask you."

"During our battle with Rising Sun, did I ever say that I was going to kill someone or that you told me I needed to calm down about something?"

It might have been his imagination, but he thought he saw Luna's eyes flicker with a little panic.

"No, I don't recall either of us saying anything like that. Why? Did it happen in your dream?"

Erin nodded his head. "Yeah, but I guess my mind could have just been playing tricks on me."

"Right, that might be it."

After that, the two siblings sat in silence for a few minutes until Luna said goodnight and left to go home.

Erin laid his head on his pillow and thought back to what Luna had said. He could have sworn that there was a panic look in her eyes, even if it was just for a moment. Could Luna have lied to him? Was she hiding something? These questions and other thoughts clouded Erin's mind until sleep eventually took over.

…

Luna rushed out of Fairy Tail, tyring to get home fast so she could sleep this night off. Everything seemed to be going to shit and it was only getting worse. First, a Rising Sun member attacked her, and then she learned that more of them might be coming to kill both her and Erin. And to top it all off, Erin still has memory problems. He can't remember a year-long relationship and he was starting to see things in memories he shouldn't see.

"Yo, Luna."

The Snow Dragon Slayer looked up to find Cana, standing by the entrance to Fairy Tail. Her face was faintly lit by the moonlight thanks to the cloudless night.

"What's up, Cana?" she asked walking up to the brunette. "I thought you would have been at Fairy Hills by now."

"Felt like taking a nice moonlight stroll before bed. Care to join me?"

"Thanks for the offer, Cana but I'm really tired and I just want to go home and sleep right now."

Cana shook her head in understanding. "Nah, it's fine. Guess I'll see ya tomorrow then?"

"You know it." Luna started walking away giving a little, friendly wave to Cana.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell Erin, Luna?"

Luna stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and saw that Cana's face was now plastered with worry. "Yes, we already agreed on this. You know we can't tell him."

"I know but… I've learned that keeping secrets is only going to lead to more pain, I think that's what going to happen with our current situation."

"Cana I know you mean well, really I do. But telling Erin would harm him a lot more than you think and it would put people in even more danger. So please, trust me when I say when I say that telling him would be the worst thing to do right now."

Cana looked like she was mulling this over her head for a moment and then she slightly nodded. "Okay, I'll trust you."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Please follow, fav, and review if you can. Thanks!**

**This story will be going on a temporary hiatus. Don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter again. **


End file.
